Señorita bonita
by SunnyNara
Summary: Ino Yamanaka es un joven de 22 años que estudia psquiatria en la universidad. Mientras realizaba una practica en un hospital psiquiatrico encuentra lo que puede ser el caso de su vida... -ayudame Ino...Sacame de aqui porfavor. Esta una emocionante historia en donde la chica intenta sacar a Sai de un trastorno por estrés postraumatico, sin pensar que tal vez se enamoraria... 3
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! mucho gusto, nuevamente les traigo un fanfic, esta vez es Saino.**

 **Realmente lo continuare solo si les gusta (y si tengo comentarios xD)**

 **Bueno, este fic lo imagine mientras escuchaba una canción, la letra de la canción no tenia nada que ver xD pero aun así me hizo imaginar algo bien bizarro y ''real''.**

 **Espero les guste y comenten. Sin mas que decir los dejo con la lectura :3**

 **** Tanto los personajes, como la serie son propiedad de el gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoria e imaginación.**

* * *

 ** _~Señorita bonita~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Abrió los ojos de golpe, casi no había podido dormir durante la noche, los ojos le pesaban y no le extrañaría si al mirarse al espejo encontraría marcas oscuras en su rostro. Volteó un poco tomando su teléfono celular y dio un pequeño grito, eran las 7:00 am y ella debía estar en el hospital a las 8:30 am...no alcanzaría a llegar._

 _Ino Yamanaka era una estudiante de psiquiatría cursando su penúltimo año en la universidad de Konoha, y justamente durante todo el mes tenia que hacer su práctica profesional en un hospital psiquiátrico, era el hospital de su padre Inoichi Yamanaka, y él había aceptado gustoso recibir a su hija, y a algunos compañeros de Ino, para que realizaran algunos trabajos y aprendieran viendo en vivo y en directo todo lo que solo conocían por sus clases de cátedra. Según el señor Yamanaka, se aprendía mejor haciendo que solo leyendo._

 _La chica rubia de orbes azules salió corriendo de su hogar, generalmente se iba con su padre en las mañanas pero justo ese día Inoichi salió mas temprano de lo habitual, ya que llegaba un paciente nuevo con un estado bastante delicado al que debía tratar. La Yamanaka no alcanzó a desayunar, por lo que sentía su estomago rugir como un león enojado, siguió corriendo hasta visualizar la entrada al tren subterráneo que la llevaría rápidamente a su destino. Entró casi haciendo volar a toda la gente a su alrededor, el tren estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas y solo retomo conciencia cuando ya se encontraba dentro, apretadisima entre tanta gente atrasada. Localizo un asiento disponible, nadie estaba sentado ahí, eso era raro; dudó un momento relativamente corto pensando en que podía llegar un señora prehistórica con complejo de velociraptor que lanzara su bolso contra las leyes físicas para que cayera en el asiento y nadie mas pudiera sentarse si no ella... pero no ocurrió, nadie le prestaba atención al asiento. Respiro profundo y caminó entre la gente para llegar a el, tomar asiento y poder maquillarse un poco, ya que no había alcanzado al salir tan rápido._

 _Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco extraño mientras miraba sus zapatos, algo la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa; alzo un poco la vista y quedo completamente petrificada. Un joven mas o menos de su edad, la miraba fijamente, él era un chico pálido, sus ojos eran de un penetrante color negro y su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento. Ella intentó desviar la mirada pero no podía, esos orbes oscuros eran como imanes y al parecer de polo negativo, esos ojos reflejaban algo distinto a su rostro, reflejaban angustia y tristeza, vacío y desolación._

 _El corazón de Ino se afligió, comenzó a doler tan solo mirarlo, la gente parecía ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. El joven tenia un cuaderno de dibujo en sus manos, bajó la mirada hacia el y comenzó a escribir algo._

 _El sonido de la siguiente estación sonó, Ino se bajaba en algunas estaciones mas, por lo que no se preocupó, ella solo seguía viéndolo. El joven se puso de pie dejando el cuaderno en el asiento, dio una ultima mirada a la chica y salio del tren. La chica curiosa se levanto y tomó el cuaderno, lo único que tenia escrito, en grandes letras negras era ''ayúdame ino''._

 _Levanto la mirada desesperada, ese chico la conocía, pero ¿dónde? . Intento buscarlo con la mirada pero no lo hallaba, las puertas del vagón comenzaron a sonar avisando que ya se cerrarían, al siguiente segundo solo notó que su cuerpo se movía y salía momentos antes de que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda._

 _Corrió empujando nuevamente a la gente, su mente se nubló y tampoco notó cansancio al subir las escaleras para salir del subterráneo. La luz la cegó un momento y todo volvió a cambiar, no tenia idea en donde se encontraba, al arreglar un poco su vista notó el solitario lugar, no había mas que césped y en el fondo un hermoso bosque...y allí estaba él, volteó para mirar a Ino nuevamente y se adentro aun inexpresivo. La chica no lo pensó dos veces y corrió para alcanzarlo. El cielo se comenzó a llenar de espesas nubes oscuras, algunas ramas rasguñaban sus brazos pero ella no sentía dolor._

 _Llegó a un enorme llano lleno de bellas flores de muchos colores y formas diferentes, era un lugar espectacular, jamas en su vida había visto un lugar mas hermoso, lleno de vida... pero no era completamente así. Al fondo del lugar había un gran bloque de hielo, el frió que transmitía la hizo frotarse los brazos, no había percatado que llevaba un vestido de color blanco y su cabello rubio caía como cascada en su espalda._

 _Se acercó con cuidado, sus pies descalzos sentían el césped que pisaba, de su boca comenzó a salir vapor, cada vez hacia mas frió, el bloque de hielo se hizo mas claro y pudo notar que el chico de ojos negros estaba dentro, ¡Él estaba congelado!. Ino golpeo desesperada el bloque duro, sus manos comenzaron a doler y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de ambos, el chico acerco una mano y se detuvo al percatarse del limite dentro del cubo de hielo, Ino junto su mano con la de él desde afuera y lo miró angustiada_

 _-Ino...sácame de aquí...por favor..._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su habitación estaba oscura, suspiró de alivio al comprobar que todo había sido un sueño, tal vez una pesadilla por que obviamente ella ni en broma seguiría a un extraño y menos a un bosque, ¡ni que hubieran bosques en tokio saliendo del subterráneo! ¡por Dios! , pero...el chico era bastante guapo, su mente si que sabia crear personas guapas.

Se levanto de golpe nuevamente al ver el reloj, eran las 7:00 y ella entraba a las... ¿qué? ¿era idea suya o todo se estaba repitiendo?, negó con la cabeza, seguramente le paso lo que a todo el mundo le pasa, uno cree que se ha levantado, que ya esta listo para salir y de pronto despierta, esa es la broma mas cruel que tu mente puede hacerte.

La chica visualizó la entrada, nuevamente, del tren subterráneo y bajo con desconfianza, todo era exactamente igual a como lo había visto en su pesadilla, lenta y tranquilamente ingreso a la estación y abordó el tren que estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas. El mismo asiento estaba desocupado, nadie parecía notarlo, Ino comenzó a respirar con dificultad pero aun así decidió tomar asiento, cerró los ojos fuertemente para luego alzar la mirada y ver el asiento de en frente...y estaba vació.

 _Él no estaba..._

-¡Ino-cerda! creí que ya no llegabas

La chica rubia había llegado sin ánimos y tarde al hospital, al entrar vio de inmediato a su mejor amiga, Haruno Sakura. A pesar de que no estudiaban la misma carrera, la chica pelirosa estaba ahí haciendo una practica en el área social que pedía su carrera de Medicina, para aprender a tratar a un paciente. Generalmente eso se hacia para humanizar un poco a los futuros doctores y para que vean diferentes puntos de vista de los problemas clínicos. El padre de Ino le permitió quedarse un tiempo, muy gustoso por compartir conocimientos y por que ademas era la amiga de la infancia de su consentida y única hija.

-no sabes lo que me ocurrió frentona...

-¿qué te pasó?

-tuve una pesadilla y me quede dormida, ¡en serio fue escalofriante!

-¡cuéntame! espera...primero debes ir a la habitación 307, tu papá estaba ahí y no se veía muy contento

-¿enserio? me va a matar, demonios

\- en realidad esta con ese paciente que llegó, ¿recuerdas que hablaban de él? me dio mucha tristeza su historia, es un reto para tu papá

mientras subían por el elevador Sakura le iba dando detalles que leyó sobre el nuevo paciente, realmente era una historia triste. Vio morir a sus padres y quedo solo en el mundo junto con su hermano, y solo con un tío, pero cuando el joven quedo con problemas después de ver lo que vio, tan solo lo dejó en un una clínica y pagó para que lo cuidaran a él y a el hermano mayor mientras el se iba a terminar algunos negocios en EEUU, claro que el nunca regresó. Ahora el hermano mayor decidió consultar con especialistas y dio con el nombre del renombrado Inoichi, lo interno en la clínica y ahora estaban estudiando el caso.

Ino movió la cabeza en desaprobación, pobre joven, según decían, tan solo tenia 23 años, uno mas que ella misma, era tan joven y ahora estaba en esta situación.

Sakura se despidió deseándole suerte mientras se iba junto a otros chicos con delantal blanco e Ino exhalo despacio antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación para entrar.

Dentro estaba el padre de Ino, una enfermera, un joven de cabello gris y un joven en una silla de ruedas que miraba hacia la ventana. Ino sintió que el corazón volvía a latirle muy fuerte, escuchaba sus palpitaciones en sus oídos.

-Ino, te presento a Shin Shimura, él es el hermano del chico que ayudaremos

-mucho gusto señorita Ino

-el gusto es mio- La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y su padre comenzó a hablarle la situación que ella ya sabia, ella se acerco con cuidado al chico en la silla de rueda y pudo verle el rostro

 _Era él..._

-Su nombre es Sai, como le decía al señor Yamanaka, el quedo en ese estado que ves, no habla, no se mueve, no come, solo mira un punto en especifico...y eso hace algunos meses, no se que hacer... él no era así...

La chica lo miraba con mucho dolor, esa mirada se veía completamente perdida en la nada, le movió una mano frente a sus ojos pero él no reaccionó... el ni se inmuto.

¿Por qué había soñado eso? ¿y ese chico de alguna manera se comunico con ella para pedir ayuda? no había una explicación coherente para la situación. Ino se posiciono frente a Sai y se interpuso entre ese punto inexistente para que el pudiera verla.

-escucha Sai...soy Ino, solo espera un poco, te voy a ayudar a salir de nuevo...lo prometo con mi vida...


	2. Chapter 2

**holaaaa! sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, es que acabo de salir de vacaciones en la universidad D: pero bueno, heme aquí, espero disfruten de la lectura!**

 **** Tanto los personajes, como la serie son propiedad de el gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoria e imaginación.**

* * *

 ** _~Señorita bonita~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

-¿Qué tiene Sai exactamente, papá?

-TEPT, ya entiendes

\- trastorno por estrés postraumatico...¡puede durar años!

-como ya sabes este trastorno es provocado por estar frente a alguna tragedia, de cualquier tipo e índole, y provoca diferentes tipos de consecuencias y síntomas. Sai experimento casi todo junto y su cerebro para no colapsar lo hizo entrar en ese trance, el simple hecho de recordar lo sucedido le aterra, él no quiere despertar...

-tal vez si quiera, tal vez espera ser salvado y nadie lo intenta

-si lo sacamos bruscamente de ese estado, lo mas probable es que sufra un trauma peor, no queremos eso, comenzaremos hoy con su tratamiento

-quiero ayudarte

-eso quiero, espero que realmente estés comprometida con la recuperación de Sai

-te aseguro que lo haré, él volverá a vivir

Estaba completamente decidida a sacar del cubo de hielo al joven pálido, después de todo y muy extrañamente, él le había pedido ayuda. Aun se sentía confundida por el sueño y no sabia exactamente lo que había decidido, pero ahí estaba, nuevamente en la habitación del hospital, viendo como una enfermera intentaba darle de comer y el no movía ni un musculo.

Dolía...dolía como el diablo, sabia que es lo que tenia que hacer pero aun así estaba temblando.

-Permiso... Ino, ya es hora de almorzar- Sakura la había sacado de sus pensamientos aliviándola en cierta manera

-Gracias, voy en seguida

Siempre almorzaban en el mismo lugar, un café cercano en donde una de sus amigas trabajaba para pagar sus estudios, generalmente tambien se sentaba con ellas pues tambien era su hora de almorzar, esa hora era sagrada para lograr tener un amena conversación de viejas amigas de secundaria. Amma Tenten era una chica tranquila pero muy risueña, con una gran sonrisa y un estado anímico bastante admirable; su cabello era castaño y era dueña de unos ojos color chocolate que a pesar de ser de un color aparentemente común, eran bellisimos.

-¿Y...? ¿qué tal el trabajo?

-es lo peor Ino, ¡lo peor!- Tenten se sentó bruscamente en la silla, suspirando de cansancio- realmente es un sacrificio esto de trabajar y estudiar, ¡no hay tiempo para nada!

-ya tendrás tus frutos, Tenten- dijo sonriendo Sakura

-¿pueden imaginar? -respondo la pelicastaña con una sonrisa- ¿se imaginan que luego de terminar mis estudios me llamen desde el FBI?

-¡seré la primera en felicitarte! -aseguró Sakura riendo junto a Tenten

Pero Ino no se había percatado de nada, su mente solo tenia la imagen de ese pobre chico, ¿cómo podría ayudarlo? no es que no confiara en el tratamiento pero le daba terror que no funcionara. Tal vez debía buscar mas información, ponerse a estudiar algún tipo de medicina compleja, las cosas se conseguían con mucho esfuerzo, las mejores cosas no se consiguen fácilmente.

-Ino ¿te ocurre algo? estas muy rara hoy

-¿eh? ah, no... no pasa nada Tenten ...yo solo, tengo cosas que hacer y debo irme ya

-no, espera cerda, a ti te ocurre algo, esta no eres tu

-¿de que hablas? ¡claro que soy yo, frentona! es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y...ustedes no me creerían

-las amigas están para escucharse ¿no?- dijo dulcemente Tenten

La chica rubia se acomodó preparándose para contar la historia de su vida, sin tratar de exagerar para que sonara lo mas factible posible

-soñé con un chico, entrabamos al tren y el no dejaba de mirarme, tenia unos grandes ojos negros que me taladraban ¡lo juro! jamas había visto unos ojos así, ¡su rostro no expresaba nada! pero sus ojos... -las dos chicas la miraban atentamente así que comenzó a toser un poco para tranquilizarse- ...él tenia un cuaderno de dibujo, bajo su mirada y escribió algo antes de salir del tren, decía ''ayúdame'' o algo así, no lo recuerdo perfectamente, solo sé que corrí con todos mis fuerzas para alcanzarlo, a fuera del subterráneo había un gran campo y le seguí la pista por un bosque, el tipo apareció después dentro de un gran cubo de hielo, estaba congelado, él no podía salir y me pedía que lo sacara, lloré como nunca, me sentía tan desesperada ¡y cuando lo vi llorar tambien, fue algo desgarrador! intente golpear, comencé a dañarme a mi misma y aun así no podía...él puso su mano junto a la mía...pero estábamos separados por esa fría pared... desperté vacía...

-oh...- Sakura pestañeo un par de veces, la verdad es que se había conmovido

-¿lo conoces?

\- eh, se podría decir que... bueno yo

\- ¡no puede ser, Ino!- La chica de ojos color chocolate ríe- es enserio ¿te enamoraste de alguien y no habías contado nada?

-verán, es algo extraño...lo soñé anoche, pero lo conocí hoy

-¡no me habías dicho cerda!

-no es lo que piensan...

-¿cómo se llama? -tenten estaba emocionada, tanto que no notó que el café se estaba enfriando

-su nombre es... Sai Shimura

-pero Ino...él es..

-si, es el paciente que llego hoy

\- Ino…realmente se me ha puesto la piel de gallina- tenten se abrazo a si misma un tanto asustada

-de seguro ya lo habías visto antes y quedo en tu subconsciente, ya sabes de estas cosas Ino, no te exaltes

-jamas lo había visto en mi vida Sakura… eso es lo que mas me preocupa, no lo sé… yo me siento extraña, pero de seguro debes tener razón en cierto punto…

\- exacto, no pienses apresuradamente, los sueños o pesadillas son cosas que creas en tu mente, no hay de que asustarse

-si… supongo Tenten, aun así siento que debo ayudarlo, no me cansare hasta intentarlo… ¡no! ¡No me rendiré hasta lograrlo! ¡espera no! ¡lo lograre!

Diciendo lo ultimo la chica tomo su bolso y salio como un cohete del local, dejando a sus dos amigas perplejas y una de ellas un tanto divertida por que su amiga cerda le prestaba atención a sueños de su invención, solo le faltaba creer en supersticiones.

El pasillo del hospital se sentía frío y desierto, solo se escuchaba el pisar de sus zapatos y el latido de su corazón, cada vez que entraba a esa habitación se ponía nerviosa y un tanto asustada, sin duda debía terminar con todas esas cosas extrañas que este le provocaba, y no estaba hablando del ámbito amoroso, ella solo quería salvarlo.

Al abrir la puerta notó que Sai estaba acompañado, al parecer su hermano no era capaz de dejarlo solo, y en cierto punto lo entendía, solo se tenían ellos en el mundo y puede que Shin se sintiera tan solo que prefería pasar su tiempo libre junto a su querido hermano.

-oh, señorita yamanaka, que gusto verla otra vez

-pensé que ya se había retirado, es bueno que descanse

-preferiría que no, en realidad no quiero dejar a mi hermano solo ni un momento, quiero que sepa que estoy a su lado y que no lo abandonare, así sabrá que si despierta me tendrá a su lado

\- tiene mucha razón señor Shimura

-no me diga así, señorita, ese es la forma en la que todos llaman a mi tio Danzo, si soy sincero me molesta

-lo siento, entonces usted deje de llamarme señorita yamanaka y comience a llamarme Ino, no veo que seamos de una edad tan lejana

-si a ust… a ti no te molesta…

-para nada

-ciertamente es incomodo, creo que seguiré llamándola señorita

La chica sonrió y acomodó su cabello sin notar que eso había perturbado al joven Shin. Ella se acercó a Sai de tal manera que él pudiese verla.

-Tienes razón Shin, es bueno que Sai sepa que estas aquí en el mundo real, esperando su regreso; así mismo tambien es bueno que converses con él, intenta hacer lo que solías hacer con él

-nos gustaba mucho hablar sobre cualquier cosa

-háblale sobre cualquier cosa, cuéntale lo que te ha sucedido durante el día, incluso sobre lo que estas sintiendo…sé que Sai si puede escucharte, o al menos tengo la certeza de que lo hace. Eres parte de su tratamiento

-muchas gracias Señorita Ino, haré y me fiare en todo lo que diga- El chico sonrió de manera encantadora, cosa que alivio mucho el ambiente de la habitación

-bueno debo ir a ver a otros pacientes, suerte- Ino abandono la habitación mirando la espalda de Sai, él chico siempre estaba mirando a través de la ventana, los rayos de luz le llegaban al rostro y aun así él no se inmutaba…

-¿ya viste Sai?- El chico peligris se arrodillo frente a su hermano con una sonrisa- la señorita Ino es muy bonita…

…..

La chica rubia estaba agotada, a penas llego a su hogar comenzó a leer por Internet sobre estrés post traumatico, estudiando casos similares, tratamientos que resultaron y los que no resultaron, cada detalle importaba. La red no le proporcionaba algunos detalles que comenzó a buscar en libros de la gran biblioteca del despacho de su padre. Después de leer tanto sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, toda la información la haría colapsar; ni siquiera en los exámenes de la universidad estudiaba tanto.

Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y jamas la había sentido tan cómoda como ahora, cerro los ojos y todo se volvió de otro color, pero fue como un pestañeo, abrió los ojos asustada al sentir que alguien se había sentado a los pies de su cama, prendió la pequeña lampara de noche que tenia en su velador y se tapó la boca de la impresión.

-¡Sai...! ¡pero tu estas…!

-¿señorita…bonita?

-¿qué?

La habitación estaba iluminada e Ino se dio cuenta que no era su habitación, era un lugar completamente distinto, de hecho ni siquiera lograba ver las paredes, solo estaba iluminado el punto en donde ellos dos se encontraban viendo.

-¿estoy soñando otra vez?

-no…¿Cómo es que esta usted aquí?

-¿a que te refieres?...- Ino no lograba entender por que Sai parecía tan contrariado, sus ojos reflejaban confusión y tenían un atisbo de temor

-yo estaba aquí refugiado de la oscuridad como siempre y usted apareció… de la nada… ¿Cómo lo logró?

-espera…yo solo estoy soñando… ¿Dónde estamos?

-mi refugio…en mi mente…señorita bonita

Ino se pellizco la mejilla…y le dolió... esto no podía ser real, ¿o si?

* * *

 **fue corto, lo sé, si les gustó díganmelo, para inspirarme y continuar, la verdad ya tengo una laguna mental desde hace tiempo y me asusta xD ._.**

 **nos leemos~**


	3. Chapter 3

**** Tanto los personajes, como la serie son propiedad de el gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoria e imaginación.**

* * *

 ** _~Señorita bonita~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

La mejilla de Ino ardía, ¿Quién la mandaba a pellizcarse? Solo podía mirar a esos ojos negros mientras se ponía la mano en la cara intentando cesar el dolor inconscientemente. Sai la veía fijamente hasta que de un momento a otro sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-dígame, ¿Cómo es que está aquí?

-eh… yo solo cerré los ojos, tú no eres real

El chico pareció dolido con las bruscas palabras

-soy real… aunque preferiría estar muerto

-¡no! ¡Sai no digas eso! ¡Te voy a sacar! ¡Te lo prometí! – la chica rubia tenia lágrimas en los ojos

-y… ¿por qué lloras?

-¿Cómo?- La chica se percató y seco sus lágrimas, Sai sonreía como si fuera inmune a todo- no estoy llorando, me pasa esto en las mañanas, ya sabes, cuando uno se recuesta cansada… los ojos…eh, ya entiendes

-no, explícamelo

-basta, ahora a lo importante…si realmente eres el Sai real debes saber que no estás solo

-buena reflexión, puedo ver que ente momento estas en mi mente, señorita bonita

-no me refiero a eso- Ino se sintió estúpida, tantos años de estudio para confundirse en estos momentos- ¿por qué me llamas así?

-¿cómo? ¿Señorita bonita?, mi hermano te dijo así hoy

-¿escuchas las cosas?...entonces mi teoría era cierta, tu si puedes escucharnos, claro si realmente fueras real

-lo soy

-bien…haremos una prueba, te haré algunas preguntas que comprobare mañana, si es así…si resultaras ser real, creo que me volvería loca pero supongo que viviría con eso

-¿por qué quieres ayudarme?

La pregunta descoloco a la joven estudiante, no tenía una razón concreta o más fuerte que decir que era su trabajo; pero había algo más, esos ojos la habían atrapado como cadenas de fuego que la habían envuelto en una agonía de tortura, ese sentimiento terminaría si tan solo lograra liberarlo, sacarlo de esa prisión que lo mantenía sujeto a una falsa realidad. Tal vez esto no fuera real, pero si quiera en sus sueños podría liberarlo y ganar conocimiento de su subconsciente para tener éxito en la realidad.

-porque así quiero

-no perdemos nada con intentar

El chico se acomodó a los pies de su cama, ese lugar seguía ahí, Ino también se acomodó cruzando las piernas, ambos tal y como si fueran a meditar mientras se miraban, era un duelo de miradas que Ino jamás perdería, no era una chica tímida…y menos en un sueño.

-bien comencemos

-le propongo algo señorita bonita

-dijiste que cooperarías

-lo hice, pero creo que esto debería ser una retroalimentación ¿no?

-¿retroalimentación?

-una pregunta tú y otra yo, algo justo

-está bien, pero yo comenzare- Ino carraspeo su garganta tomando aire luego, un gesto que al parecer divirtió a Sai- ¿Cuál es tu tipo de sangre?

-no estoy seguro- el chico puso una mano en su barbilla, haciendo ademan de que estaba pensando concentradamente, su rostro pálido reflejaba comodidad, Ino no dejaba de observar cada movimiento, después de todo, es lo que hace una psiquiatra- creo que soy grupo A, pero no creo que eso sea algo importante

-es importante, yo soy tipo B, todos debemos saber nuestro tipo de sangre en caso de accidente

Sai desvió la mirada, tal vez recordando, Ino quiso despertar, el sentimiento de comodidad que se respiraba en el aire se volvía a poner turbio

-y…dime Sai ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-creo recordar que esto era una retroalimentación, no te he preguntado nada

-te di mi grupo sanguíneo, eso fue una respuesta para ti, ahora no me contradigas y respóndeme- La mirada severa de Ino hizo que Sai diera un pequeño salto y luego sonriera, pero esa sonrisa…esa curvatura no era realmente sincera, ella estaba notando que el chico sonreía en situaciones que le incomodaban

-tengo 23 ¿tu?

-22 años, no nos llevamos por mucho, tal vez meses, ¿Cuál es la fecha de tu cumpleaños?

\- no me gusta

-todos deben celebrar su cumpleaños

-mi último cumpleaños fue un real asco, pero supongo que, así es la vida- él volvió a sonreír

-¿Cuándo fue?

-25 de noviembre… ¿y tú cuándo?

-23 de septiembre- Ino sonrió cálidamente para terminar con esas sonrisas falsas que le estaban poniendo realmente nerviosa

-realmente eres bonita…

La joven Yamanaka sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en sus mejillas, ¿sonrojo? Eso era, se había sonrojado en un sueño. Pero el cosquilleo se puso más perceptible al sentirla en sus manos, estas estaban brillando. Sai miro arqueando una ceja.

-creo que ya es hora de despertar…-Ino no podía dejar de ver sus manos, estas se sentían tan ligeras

-¿podré volver a hablar contigo, señorita bonita?

-no lo sé…tal vez si despiertas

Una sonrisa más grande surgió de sus labios, el chico la miró sonreír y bastó para lograr que una esquina de su labio se curvara, fue lo último que Ino vio antes de despertar. Eran las 6:00 de la mañana y ella había tenido el segundo sueño más raro de su vida.

La madrugada fue tranquila, casi como siempre, la misma rutina diaria era una costumbre sagrada; el baño, elegir que ponerse, maquillarse, desayunar, lavarse los dientes, irse con su padre en el auto.

Inoichi hablo todo el camino sobre Sai, lo que intereso mucho a Ino en primer momento, pero luego la conversación solo daba vuelta en el mismo tema, todas esas cosas ella ya las sabia; el accidente, el trastorno, los problemas con el tío por que este los había abandonado, y nuevamente el accidente. Su padre estaba viendo el tema superficialmente, para salvar a Sai debía comenzar desde su interior, tal vez no podían entrar en su cabeza (o eso se suponía) pero si podían desde afuera, llamarlo a salir de la coraza que el mismo se había puesto.

-buenos días señorita Yamanaka, doctor Yamanaka

Shin desde muy temprano que estaba al lado de su hermano, vestía un traje, lo mas seguro es que hoy debía trabajar. Ino lo saludo con una sonrisa pero luego se sonrojo levemente al recordar que Sai le había comentado que Shin la llamo bonita, claro, era solo un sueño…un sueño, aun así Sai le había rectificado que realmente era bonita…dios, estos sueños no le estaban haciendo bien.

Inoichi vio un par de cosas antes de salir y dejarlos solos, Un enfermero acomodaba a Sai en una silla nuevamente con la vista hacia la ventana, los pequeños rayos de sol iluminaron su pálido rostro, y él no se movía, como siempre.

-se lo encargo mucho, señorita Ino, debo trabajar –esta vez Shin se dirigía a Sai, puesto que se inclinó a su lado- vendré corriendo a penas salga para que sigamos conversando, es decir, que yo te siga hablando…

-no se preocupe, sé que Sai al escucharlo entenderá que si usted vuelve él también debería hacerlo

-gracias…enserio gracias

El chico peligris salió con aires de tranquilidad dejando a Ino y Sai solos, a lo que a ella llego como una oportunidad para comprobar muchas cosas. Se posiciono tal y como siempre lo hacía, frente a el, tapando los rayos de sol y lo miro, aunque este tenía la mirada perdida…no era la misma mirada que ella había visto dos veces en sus sueños, tal vez solo era una realidad creada por su mente.

-Sai… yo no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, no sé si realmente lo que soñé es real…solo…dame una señal, solo una señal y juntos saldremos de esta

No hubo respuesta alguna

-anoche…anoche me dijiste que estabas de cumpleaños el 25 de noviembre, ¿es así?, se acerca tu cumpleaños… el mío ya pasó, por lo que realmente nos llevamos por un año, ¿ves?, también debo confesar que te ves bastante mal mirando a quien sabe donde, es enserio así que reclámame en la noche si es que te veo otra vez…Sai- Ino se sentía avergonzada, tal vez el pobre chico ni siquiera supiera de lo que ella hablaba, pero ¿Qué importaba?- Sai…debes volver, tienes mucha gente aquí…bueno, la necesaria, hasta yo que te conocí hace poco quiero ser tu amiga, solo déjame ayudarte… hazle caso a la señorita bonita, tú me llamaste así…

Se sintió levemente el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, Ino no le prestó atención. El pasillo se veía sombrío y tenebroso, La chica pelirosa camino con la boca levemente abierta, asustada y preocupada, su mejor amiga estaba hablando de una manera bastante extraña con un paciente que no movía un musculo y no tenía conciencia alguna de la realidad, Sakura temió lo peor, no quería pensar que su amiga Ino estaba perdiendo la cabeza por trabajar tanto en el hospital… oh no, eso no podía estar pasando. Tendría que observarla de cerca, por que sin duda algo extraño le estaba sucediendo, y temía que todo fuera por el sueño que le había relatado.

* * *

 **taraaaaaaaan capitulo 3, decidí publicarlo pronto ya que lo mas probable es que no tenga mucho tiempo para actualizar, a penas tenga algo nuevo que mandar...pues lo leerán en sus correos o al menos asi me avisan a mi cuando alguien actualiza xD skjadnfshdjf**

 **gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron...solo espero no defraudarlos 3**

 **nos leemos tal vez el próximo fin de semana! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**** Tanto los personajes, como la serie son propiedad de el gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoria e imaginación.**

* * *

 ** _~Señorita bonita~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

-¡Deberíamos comenzar con esta reunión ya!

-esperemos solo un poco mas Karui

Un ambiente de aburrimiento se sentía en el trabajo de una joven chica pelicastaña, ella simplemente suspiraba cansada puesto que justamente esa tarde de almuerzo se juntarían con sus amigos mas cercanos, pero dos personas aún no se encontraban, justo esas dos.

-es enserio, deberíamos comenzar pero ¡ya!- Karui, una hermosa chica de piel color canela se cruzó de brazos impaciente- ¡no puedo creerlo! Sabían que nos juntaríamos a planear el cumpleaños sorpresa de Chouji

-vamos Karui, están en el trabajo, un hospital es algo exigente ttebayo- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, el chico rubio de ojos azules abrazaba por los hombros a Hyuga Hinata mientras veía a todos.

-si, puede que así sea pero aun así ellas ya lo sabían, todos aquí tenemos cosas que hacer y a pesar de eso nos dimos un tiempo para venir

-es problemático pero cierto- dijo un chico pelinegro que estaba apoyando la cabeza en la mesa, su nombre es Shikamaru Nara- tal vez deberíamos esperar 5 minutos más y luego informarle a Ino y a Sakura, de seguro tuvieron algún problema en el trabajo

Todos asintieron moviendo la cabeza, todos los amigos cercanos de Chouji Akimichi se habían juntado a planear la mejor fiesta sorpresa que el joven había tenido, Karui, su novia, había propuesto la idea y gustosa Ino había aceptado muy emocionada y entusiasmada. Shikamaru Nara era el mejor amigo de ambos y aunque no pareció entusiasmado realmente estaba dispuesto a ir a una fiesta problemática por él. El último en enterarse de la noticia fue Naruto, no es que no lo quisieran, pero según Ino ese chico podía abrir la boca, así que Hinata Hyuga, la novia del rubio, no se le despegaba y lo mantenía controlado. Todos los demás podían mantener la boca cerrada, aunque claro, tuvieron que dejar a Rock Lee sin alcohol, él era peligroso con eso en la sangre.

-¡ya estoy aquí! Disculpen la tardanza

Sakura entró rápidamente tomando asiento al lado de Kiba, parecía un poco distraída.

-ya íbamos a comenzar- murmuro Karui un tanto irritada pero más calmada al verla ahí

-lo siento, me demore un poco, tenía algunas cosas que terminar

-¿Dónde está Ino?- pregunto Shikamaru levantando la cabeza de la mesa

-ella…estaba un poco ocupada…

-dijo que se vendrían juntas

-Shikamaru, de verdad no lo sé, no he visto a Ino hoy

-¿ocurrió algo? ¿Se pelearon?- Tenten exclamo un poco preocupada

-no, o bueno…me siento un poco preocupada por ella, está actuando extraño

-no me digas que tiene que ver con el sueño extraño de ayer

-si, Tenten…- Todos los demás no estaban ajenos a la conversación, así que las chicas rápidamente relataron lo que había pasado.

-vaya, yo conozco a ese chico- reflexiono Naruto- es uno de los herederos de las compañías Shimura, los enemigos número uno de los Sarutobi según Konohamaru…no sabía el problema en el que Sai estaba, me siento triste por su familia

-recuerdo la noticia del fallecimiento de sus padres- acoto Neji, el genio de la familia Hyuga y primo hermano de Hinata, realmente era un genio, frio pero de buen corazón- Además los Shimura también son competencia de los Hyuga- Hinata asintió tímida con la cabeza

-si, y tengo entendido que también era la competencia de la compañía Uchiha que se fue a banca rota- soltó Kiba sin medir las consecuencias, Sakura miro el suelo con un semblante de dolor- pe…perdón Sakura

-no, no importa…es decir, todos sabemos que por eso Sasuke tuvo que irse, pero volverá, tengo fe en que eso sucederá…ahora será mejor que velemos por Ino, realmente me preocupa toda la situación que está viviendo

-que problemático…yo creo que la llamare- Shikamaru tomó su celular y marcó, esperando que la Yamanaka se dignara en contestar, si no lo hacía de verdad comenzaría a preocuparse por esa chica, ella jamás dejaba su celular de lado; si no venía incluso sería aún peor, ella jamás faltaba a alguna cita entre amigos, sobre todo si tenía que ver con Chouji. Jamás se abandona a un amigo, jamás.

Ino se encontraba en la oficina de su padre revisando algunos documentos de la entrada de algunos pacientes, se topó con el de Sai y su corazón se aceleró al encontrar su tipo de sangre y su cumpleaños, era exactamente igual a lo que en su sueño había visto, increíble… bueno tal vez había sido suerte y solo lo adivino. Estaba tan ensimismada pensando en la situación que al volver a la realidad escucha el tono de su celular, quizás desde cuando estaba sonando, tenía incluso dos llamadas perdidas.

-¿Si? habla Ino

-¡Ino! ¿Dónde estás?

-¿shikamaru? Bueno ya sabes genio, trabajando

-¿no vendrás?

-¿ir dónde?...- la chica se encontraba confundida

-que problemático… Ino, el cumpleaños de Chouji

-¡oh no! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¿Era hoy la fiesta?

-Ino…

\- ¡juro que apenas llegue a casa me iré hacia allá!

-Ino…

-Dime shikamaru ¿en qué lugar es? ¡No me arregle nada!

-¡Ino! ¡Hoy se supone íbamos a planear la fiesta! Que problemática eres, que fastidio

-¡ah es cierto! Lo siento- La chica miró su reloj y dio un respingón, ya era su hora de almorzar y no lo había notado- iré por Sakura y vamos para allá

-ignoras el hecho de que Sakura ya está aquí

-¿Qué? Iré enseguida ¡de hecho ya estoy caminando!

-no siento el eco de tus tacones

-¡no estoy usando! ¿Qué te crees Shikamaru?

El Nara sonrió, su amiga no había cambiado o al menos así lo demostró cuando tanteo un poco el terreno, esperaba que Sakura solo estuviera paranoica.

Ino llego acelerada, había corrido todo el camino y al sentarse de inmediato pidió una Coca-Cola bien fría. Esperaba que no hayan esperado mucho.

-ahora que te dignas a aparecer podemos comenzar- murmuro Karui con una sonrisa

-la fiesta debe ser el día viernes, ya saben, antes de un fin de semana es lo ideal, no importa que sea un día antes de su cumpleaños- dijo Kiba, el chico de pelo castaño era veterinario, se llevaba bastante bien con Chouji

-es lo ideal, ¡así pasamos toda la noche en la fiesta y esperamos el amanecer de la juventud!- chillo Lee con estrellas en los ojos

-ya tengo el lugar- murmuró Shikamaru- está a unas calles de mi casa, es amplio y seguro

-solo lo dices porque está cerca de tu casa y solo tendrías que caminar- Recalco Neji Hyuga

-pero es una buena opción- interrumpió Tenten entusiasmada

Se escuchó un suspiro de Ino y todos la quedaron viendo como si con eso comenzaría a hablar sobre lo mala que eran las anteriores ideas, después de todo era Ino la que sabía sobre estos temas.

-estoy de acuerdo con el lugar que dijo Shikamaru, el día también está perfecto, solo debemos planear el día para la decoración, y debe ser a mas tardar el mismo viernes temprano

-¿estás de acuerdo con todos? – Shino replico extrañado- ¿estás bien?

-¡que si estoy bien! ¿Qué les sucede?

-bueno, ahora los invitados- Karui saco una libreta de su bolso- tengo una gran lista pero no conozco a mucha gente, ¿Quién puede encargarse de esto?

-yo lo hago, conozco mucha gente ttebayo- naruto le quito la libreta de las manos- ¿se puede invitar otras personas a la fiesta que no estén en esta lista?

-si, supongo, ¿a quién tienes en mente? – pregunto Karui

-pues los de Suna llegan mañana y estarán aquí más o menos una semana

-¡perfecto! Chouji estará feliz de tenerlos en su cumpleaños- Karui sonrió emocionada

-si, sobre todo Shikamaru, es tu oportunidad campeón, vendrá Temari- Ino le dio un codazo a Shikamaru que casi lo botó de la silla, este solo sonrió mientras los demás reían molestándolo. No, Ino no había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma

-que problemático…- detrás de esa sonrisa si que se sentía entusiasmado con la idea de tener a esa chica nuevamente en su ciudad.

Sakura observaba cada movimiento de su amiga, ella se veía igual que siempre, no había cambiado su sentido del humor y su coqueta forma de hablar, tal vez se había precipitado un poco al pensar que algo le ocurría; tal vez Ino solo estaba practicando una nueva forma de tratamiento, si, solo era eso, no había forma de que Ino perdiera su camino.

La tarde llego presurosa, el firmamento se teñía color atardecer y era un maravilloso paisaje desde la ventana de la habitación de Sai, al chico no lo habían movido nada, tal vez solo para llevarlo al baño, a Ino le gustaba más verlo en sus sueños, este Sai era como un zombi. Por alguna razón los ojos de Sai brillaron cuando el sol estaba a punto de esconderse por entre los edificios, eso dio una esperanza al corazón de la rubia.

-estoy de vuelta Sai

Ino saludo a Shin cortésmente, este sonrió al verla allí.

-que gusto verla otra vez, señorita

-me alegro por que me vera seguido- la chica sonrió mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura que podía dejar ciego a cualquier mortal

Shin se sentó al lado de Sai y suspiro con cansancio, se notaba que no lo estaba pasando nada bien con la situación y menos con el trabajo, ese chico a lo lejos se veía lleno de problemas, Ino sintió compasión por él, tenía que esforzarse demasiado por tener para sobrevivir y por pagar el tratamiento de su hermano.

-¿estás cansado?

-me siento agotado…pero no quisiera hablar de eso frente a Sai

-tienes razón, pero me gustaría ayudarte, tal vez podríamos hablar sobre cómo estas

-gracias señorita, tiene usted una gran corazón pero no tengo dinero como para una sesión para mi

-¿de qué habla? Uno no tiene que pagar por hablar con un amigo sobre un problema, no te preocupes que no cobrare, además puedes tomarlo como un tratamiento para Sai, si tu estas bien él lo notara y sabrá que puede estar seguro de volver- Shin solo la miro sin expresión alguna, le recordó mucho a la mirada de Sai, pero la diferencia fue su sonrisa, la de Shin era totalmente sincera, ambos tenían notables diferencias.

La noche llego igual de rápido que la tarde, ambas iban de la mano para rodear la tierra. Ino estaba ansiosa por dormir, ¿sería que lo vería una vez más? Eso sería grandioso.

Sus ojos lentamente se cerraron y la oscuridad reino por unos segundos hasta que una pequeña luz ilumino sus parpados provocando que estos se abrieran con disgusto al notarla cada vez más intensa. Sai la observaba sentado en el frio suelo de una habitación oscura y fría. Ino se acercó lentamente temiendo que desapareciera, él no se movía y solo tenía la vista fija en ella.

-hola señorita bonita

Él chico rompió el silencio, Ino no había notado que contenía la respiración hasta que Sai dijo esas palabras.

-me siento feliz de volverte a ver, Sai, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-como siempre- nuevamente esa sonrisa falsa, ni a un perro se le engaña con esa sonrisa

-vine por una nueva sesión de preguntas

-sé que vienes a sacarme de aquí pero no lo vas a lograr, no quiero salir

-¡cierra la boca y sigamos hablando como gente normal! ¡Siguiendo el hilo de la conversación! ¿Quieres?

-bien…

La chica suspiro intentando calmarse, él la había sacado de quicio, no le gustaba la gente así, tan negativos y pesimistas, ese chico necesitaba una reforma.

-bueno, Sai Shimura… ¿Qué te gusta hacer? Ya sabes, pasatiempos y todo eso

-me gusta la caligrafía…y el dibujo, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-bueno…no lo había pensado pero…me gusta ir de compras, si, ¡amo ir de compras! Siempre voy con mis amigas y ellas siempre llevan consigo a sus novios, ellos se aburren demasiado y no entiendo por qué, las compras son divertidas

-¿es divertido salir con amigos?

-claro que si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que acaso nunca tuviste salidas con amigos?

El chico de ojos negros la miro sin expresión alguna y luego puso una mano bajo su barbilla, él estaba pensando, no era posible que haya olvidado cosas de su vida antes de lo ocurrido.

-nunca

-¿nunca?

-nunca fui muy amistoso, siempre me ha gustado estar solo, así que con la única persona que llegue a salir a algún lugar es con Shin… aunque

-¿aunque?

-creo recordar que un día papá me hizo salir con unos chicos de mi edad…él me dijo que era bueno hacer amigos y mi tío estuvo de acuerdo, eran todos hijos de grandes empresarios, pero nunca quise confiar en ellos, además sabía que mi tío solo quería utilizarme para tener cerca a sus enemigos…

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Quiénes eran?

-yo…no recuerdo muy bien… ese día fui con muchos chicos de mi edad, recuerdo a pocos

-¿Cómo quiénes?

-Uzumaki… Nabruto Uzumaki

Ino soltó una risa dejando perplejo a Sai que aun tenía una mano bajo su barbilla, él no entendía que sucedía

-es Naruto, no Nabruto pero si le pega ese nombre, él es uno de mis amigos…de hecho Sai, puedo asegurarte que en esa persona puedes confiar incluso tu vida, es un gran chico

-¿te gusta?

-no, Sai ¡que lo halague no quiere decir que me guste! Además él es el novio de una de mis mejores amigas, Hinata... bueno sigamos, ¿a quién más recuerdas?

-Hyuga Hinata…ese día ella fue con su primo Hyuga Neji…lo recuerdo porque ella se desmayó y nadie sabía que hacer

-así que los conoces, el mundo es muy pequeño

-el mundo no es tan pequeño para las grandes empresas, todos se conocen con todos… incluso escogen tus amistades

-no es el caso de mis amigos Sai. Naruto y Hinata se enamoraron y ahora son pareja, además a todos nos unen lazos fuertes que van más allá de prestigiosas familias. Tenemos amigos muy humildes y todos valen de la misma manera que un millonario, no hay excepción en mi grupo, es por eso que los amo, ni siquiera puedo explicarte sobre cómo se formaron esos lazos, pero uno de los ingredientes principales es la confianza y la vivencias que hemos pasado juntos… esos lazos son tan fuertes que son imposibles de romper.

-me hubiese gustado tener un lazo así- Sai sonrió otra vez, Ino rogaba ver al menos una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, su curvatura de labios solo denotaba tristeza

-bueno, ¿y a quien más recuerdas?

-recuerdo que había alguien muy callado… mi tío me dijo que tenía que acercarme especialmente a él…- Sai cambio sus semblante, puso sus dedos en sus sienes y cerró los ojos-… el tío Danzo me dijo que él era importante, que no debía perderlo de vista… me dijo que… había que destruirlo…

Ino quedo pasmada, eso era un tema profundo, mas allá de lo que ella imagino, Sai había llevado una vida extraña, nada común a un chico de su edad, y el culpable era claramente Shimura Danzo. El corazón de Ino comenzó a latir rápidamente, sentía algo extraño, un al presentimiento, notaba que todo el trauma de Sai era por causa de algo más allá de la muerte de sus padres. El rostro de Sai lo decía todo, él chico fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes desde que había mencionado al famoso tío y al recordar algo que lo hizo hacer. ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser?

-¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿a quién te mando a destruir, Sai?

El apretó los parpados ahora tomándose la cabeza, parecía como si fuese a llorar, Ino se acercó tomando sus hombros en modo de consuelo, el chico levanto la vista mirándola a los ojos con angustia.

-Uchiha… el me pido que destruyera a Uchiha Sasuke

-oh no…

* * *

 **Hola! bueno, no sé como expresar mi alegría por sus comentarios acerca de este drogado fanfic.**

 **Gracias Ragdoll physics, juvia, sxem-yui28, J.A uzumaki, rukiamk, AdrySOE, dobe pandita, ana-shikatema-love, paulette, guest y moonligth93. Les agradezco de corazón el seguirme desde un comienzo y espero no haberlas defraudado con este nuevo capitulo. La historia cada vez se pondrá mas complicada por que entraran mas hechos en la historia, ya lo notaron supongo xD**

 **Espero nos sigamos leyendo :3**

 **y si eres nuev leyendo mi fanfic, no temas en dejar un review, me hacen realmente feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo, al menos en mis tiempos libres de mi tareas y exámenes 3**

 **cheers~**


	5. Chapter 5

**** Tanto los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la Shonen jump.**

* * *

 ** _~Señorita bonita~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

-Señorita bonita ¿estás bien?

Ino nuevamente había dejado de respirar mirando fijamente a Sai, realmente el mundo era pequeño…pero la cuestión ahí era ¿qué acto atroz había hecho Sai por órdenes de su tío?

Ino no podía imaginarlo, realmente no podía ver a Sai cometiendo algún delito, además el chico no parecía disfrutar cada palabra que salía de su boca, a él eso le causaba dolor.

-está todo bien Sai, lo siento, es que…

-conoces a Sasuke

-más de lo que crees, es por eso que…me sorprendí

-si te soy sincero…no recuerdo nada más, no sé si alcance a hacerle daño o no, hay cosas en mi mente que están borradas, intento recordar pero es como si abriera un libro y las paginas estuvieran completamente en blanco… eso me da frustración…hay algo que sé que debo recordar pero de mi mente no quiere salir, me desespera

Ella acaricio la mejilla del pálido chico dejándolo sorprendido, y mucho más después de verla sonreír tímidamente.

-no te preocupes Sai, poco a poco mejoraras y recordaras cosas

-no sé si quiero recordar

-pero Sai, tú te sientes frustrado por no recordar

-no entiendes Ino, no sé si quiero recordar las cosas que me hizo hacer mi tío…no sé si quiero recordar cómo y dónde fue el accidente de mis padres, ¡no quiero volver a sentirme solo en un lugar lleno de personas!

-tú no estás solo, tienes a tu hermano que vela día y noche por ti

-lo sé, lo siento…yo, no quiero salir de aquí, no quiero, no quiero

Sai había perdido la calma y respiraba irregular, el lugar en donde se encontraban comenzaba a verse más y más oscuro, las paredes temblaban como si fueran de goma, él estaba perdiendo el control de su propia mente.

-¿Qué…que tal si hablamos de otra cosa? Cu…cuéntame de tu vida escolar, ¿Cómo fue? La primaria, la secundaria, cuéntamelo

-nunca fui a la escuela

-¿Cómo?

-nunca fui a la escuela, ni mi hermano ni yo fuimos a una escuela, nos pagaban un tutor para darnos lecciones

-ya veo… ya entiendo muchas cosas

-¿Qué se siente ir a una escuela?

-es una gran etapa en la vida, conoces muchas personas y aprendes cosas día a día, y no necesariamente de un sensei, incluso aprendes de todas tus vivencias dentro. De hecho, la mayoría de mis amigos son amigos de infancia, sobre todo mis tres mejores amigos que no cambiaría por nada

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-pues Sakura es mi mejor amiga, no sé si alguna vez la viste entrar a tu habitación

-tiene el cabello rosa y es muy fea

-¡Sai!... eh bueno si, además tiene una frente de marquesina- la chica rio y Sai sonrió divertido- bueno, por un tiempo fuimos rivales, cuando nos enteramos que nos gustaba el mismo chico en la primaria

-¿Quién era el chico?- Ino trago saliva con la pregunta

-eh…era… era Sasuke uchiha, claro que…- Ino sonrió nerviosa rascándose la sien

-¿Por qué te gustaba?

-bueno…Sasuke era el chico más popular de la escuela, el más guapo e inteligente, todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de él, Sakura y yo no éramos las únicas

-o sea que para gustarle a alguien debes tener esas características…

-no Sai, o sea… a las chicas si nos gustan los chicos guapos…e inteligentes pero…no es tan importante, lo que realmente importa son los sentimientos de esa persona especial

-no entiendo

-¿nu…nunca te has enamorado?

-no, nunca me intereso ninguna chica en particular. Pero ahora, sigue hablándome de tus amigos, por favor

-bueno, a parte de Sakura… también esta Shikamaru Nara, él es un gran amigo, pero un verdadero holgazán, siempre es capaz de animarme y además soporta todas mis pataletas…realmente quiero a Shikamaru

-¿es guapo e inteligente?

-es el chico más listo del mundo, pero guapo…eh…no sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Ino cayó en cuenta cuando escucho la pregunta del chico, además unió otras cosas… ¿¡Sai era gay!? ¡Ay santo Dios! ¡No lo había notado! ¡que vergüenza si alguna vez le coqueteo en todo este tiempo!

-solo quería saber si te gusta

Dios…un chico guapo menos en el mundo, ¡Ahora a todo el mundo le había dado con ser homosexual! ¡que injusta la vida cuando se trata de encontrar novio! Todo chico que le gustaba era gay, a excepción de Sasuke, claro…o eso suponía, ah y a excepción de sus amigos… pero todos tenían novia.

-no me gusta Shikamaru, es mi mejor amigo…junto con Chouji Akimichi, a él le gusta mucho la comida, no me extrañaría si come mientras se baña

-¿y te gusta?

-ya Sai, ya te dije que por hacer un cumplido o halago no hace que te guste esa persona

-ya…

-ejem…

-pero, suele suceder ¿no? Si halagas a alguien también puede gustarte

-bueno si… tienes razón- Sai sonrió con satisfacción, ¿era idea suya o la sonrisa del chico cada vez se hacía más sincera?

-gracias… señorita bonita

-¿ves? Puedes hacer un cumplido sin necesidad de que te guste esa persona, como lo que acabas de hacer

-si…o lo que yo te di…

Las piernas de Ino se hicieron livianas, la habitación se ilumino mostrando claramente el brillo de los ojos del chico, en donde logro visualizarse a ella misma, estaba brillando y eso quería decir que era tiempo de despertar, al menos eso había sucedido la vez anterior.

-espera, necesito pedirte un favor

-dime Sai, ya es hora

-me gusta mucho ver los rayos del sol en la mañana desde mi ventana, y el atardecer que vimos en la tarde también…pero a medio día los rayos del sol irritan mis ojos y duelen, ¿podrías…podrías mover mi silla…de ruedas?

-se acabó mi tiempo, pero descuida lo hare, y también espero volver, tenemos mucho de que hablar, quiero saber acerca de los chicos que te han gustado

-¿! Que!?...pero no es…

Abrió los ojos contemplando la hermosa mañana, por la ventana llegaban los rayos de sol y pensó en él, sabía que algo le incomodaba a pesar de que él no había hablado nada, no sabía como pero lo sentía.

La mañana fue lenta pero aun así ocupada, mucha gente en esos días estaba padeciendo alguna depresión o algún tipo de enfermedad psicológica, Ino trato muchos niños con problemas de hiperactividad, le recordaban a su amigo Naruto o también ayudo a niños callados, que no querían hablar sobre su vida con ella…como solía ser Sasuke. ¿Cómo estará Sasuke Uchiha? Su familia al estar en banca rota decidió marcharse a la India, al tiempo se enteró que el padre se había suicidado y Sasuke cortó todo contacto con ellos, no volvió a saber de Sasuke por mucho tiempo pero sin duda la persona que más había sufrido por su ausencia era su amiga pelirosa Sakura.

A decir verdad, Ino y Sasuke nunca tuvieron una amistad muy consolidada, la rubia intento muchas veces ganar su confianza, incluso seduciéndolo de alguna manera, pero el parecía inmune a todo excepto a Sakura, a pesar de ser frio y con un carácter fuerte siempre tenía tiempo para ayudar a la pelirosa, decirle molestia o para simplemente escucharla. Así, hubo un día que Ino nunca olvido, fue cuando siguió a escondidas a Sasuke y sin querer lo vio en una pelea callejera tras un callejón, Sakura lloraba y él estaba furioso, al parecer le habían hecho daño, Ino corrió a socorrer a su amiga y quien sabe de donde salieron Shikamaru y Chouji para ayudar a Sasuke, si, desde ese día Ino se rindió con Sasuke, después de todo desde un principio había perdido la batalla.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y su estómago rugió en afirmación, la Rubia Yamanaka camino con una sonrisa por el pasillo, le gustaba sonreírle a todas las personas del hospital y mas a los chicos guapos que se encontraba en los pasillos, sabía que no les era indiferente ya que no era nada fea y le divertía la situación, pero cuando ellos se acercaban a ella la chica los rechazaba con cualquier excusa, no era su culpa ser coqueta por naturaleza.

-¿de nuevo coqueteando con el mundo, cerda?

-¡ah, frentona! Algunas solo nacemos con el don de ser buena vista

-bueno si, a mí me divierte ver caminar una cerda con delantal

-¡eres una maldita!- Ambas rieron, solían molestarse de una manera muy fea y aun así seguir siendo buenas amigas, eso realmente era un don que solo poseían personas de su grupo de amigos- frentona venia por ti para almorzar, ya sabes

-ino… lo siento pero no podre el día de hoy

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-veras… un paciente está muy agradecido por haberlo ayudado y me invito…

-¿¡como!? ¡Frentona! ¿saldrás con alguien? Dios… dios… ¿Quién es?

-bueno, no te emociones, yo solo iré en son de amistad

-¡habla!

-el viaje de los no sabaku se adelantó, Kankuro se intoxico con un alimento del avión y le ayude a estar mejor, en agradecimiento me invito a almorzar, pero de verdad no es lo que piensas

-no te preocupes por mí, Sakura, ve con Kankuro, ya es hora de que te vayas olvidando de Sasuke…- Sakura cambio su expresión, lo que hizo alarmar a Ino-… lo siento, pero sabes que él se fue, nadie sabe si volverá o no… ni siquiera Naruto sabe algo sobre él y eso que es su mejor amigo

-el volverá Ino y lo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario

-está bien Sakura, ahora ve, no dejes plantado a Kankuro que vino desde lejos solo para hacerse el enfermo e invitarte a salir

-¡Ino! ¡No es así!

-bien…

Ino se sintió un poco decepcionada, estaba feliz que Sakura saliera con alguien pero la dejo sola por eso, ahora ya no tenía ganas de comer. Camino ya sin una sonrisa por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Sai, al menos su tiempo de almuerzo sería beneficioso para seguir con el caso del chico de ojos negros…gay.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose a Shin sentado frente a su hermano, el chico se veía demacrado, tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y tenía una mirada triste y desolada, casi como si no tuviesen vida, era guapo pero esta vez había perdido el brillo de una persona viva. El paisaje le dolió el alma, Sai estaba ahí ajeno a toda la situación.

-no sabía que estarías aquí, Shin, siempre vienes durante las tardes

-me alegra verla otra vez, es que preferí tomar mi hora de almuerzo para ver a Sai

-¿no tienes hambre?

-no…- El estómago de Shin sonó en desacuerdo, provocando un sonrojo en el pálido chico-…en realidad…yo

Ino entendió la situación, el chico no tenía dinero y era obvio, después de quedar solos Shin tuvo que comenzar a trabajar sin terminar sus estudios, tal vez solo ganaba lo suficiente para pagar el tratamiento de Sai, tal vez no le alcanzaba el dinero para comer decentemente.

-bien, recuerdo haberte comentado acerca de una charla de amigos entre tú y yo, ¿te parece si vamos a almorzar y conversamos?

-no, enserio, yo ya me iba, no se moleste

-no es una molestia, quiero ayudarte con una charla, es bueno que tengas a alguien en quien poder confiar, que sepa tus cosas, que te escuche cuando te desahogues, tus problemas te harán mal, confía en mi…además el lugar es muy económico y dan un generoso plato

Vio dudar al chico pero luego acepto dándole una leve mirada a Sai que continuaba sin moverse frente a la ventana. Ino miro el reflejo de los ojos de Sai, estos brillaban, la luz le llegaba de lleno en las pupilas. La rubia corrió hacia el chico y con cuidado corrió la silla de ruedas, Shin solo observaba un tanto perplejo.

-¿Qué hace?

-solo muevo a Sai, la luz del medio día hace que sus ojos duelan y eso le molesta

-¿Cómo…lo sabe?

-¡ah no! ¡Yo solo…solo lo sospeche! Es obvio, a cualquiera le puede incomodar- la chica rió nerviosa- ya vamos

El lugar era amplio y bonito, había un mostrador lleno de pasteles y carteles en donde habían muchos sabores y tamaños de helados, Ino siempre comía ahí junto con sus amigas, no podía dejar de ir como en cada almuerzo, Se acomodaron en una mesa y la chica rubia se excusó para ir al tocador, salió rápidamente hasta encontrar a su amiga Tenten tras un mostrador de pasteles.

-¡Tenten!

-ah Ino, que bueno que vienes a almorzar

-lo siento Tenten, no podre comer contigo hoy…

-¿tú también? Hace 15 o 20 minutos Sakura me dijo lo mismo y ahora está comiendo en el segundo piso junto con Kankuro

-lo siento mucho, pero necesito pedirte un favor

-¿Qué cosa?

-podrías ser generosa con el plato de mi acompañante, te pagare

-oh ¡así que acompañante!- Tenten puso una mirada picara

-no es lo que crees

-lo mismo me dijo Sakura

Ino sonrió y luego volvió a su lugar, Shin se veía incómodo y miraba la carta de precios con una expresión fatal. Tenten llego al rato con una libreta y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué les sirvo?

-pues…para mí solo un vaso con agua, muchas gracias

-¿Qué? No Shin, espera, esta vez yo pagare así que Tenten queremos dos platos de Ramen el mío no tan grande, el de él extra grande, estoy segura que come mucho, los hombres comen mucho

-está bien, ¡tú mandas yamanaka!

-¡no! Enserio no es necesario, disculpe, solo deme el vaso con agua

-los dos ramen como los pedí, oh por cierto, Shin, ella es Tenten, una de mis mejores amigas

-un gusto Shin- Tenten mantuvo una sonrisa constante, Shin entro en una zona de confort, ya que sonrió de una manera cálida para devolver el saludo. La chica del pelo castaño se retiró de la mesa y ambos nuevamente quedaron solos.

-ahora sí, hablemos… ¿estás bien?- Ino no aparto la mirada del chico

-yo me siento un poco cansado…pero tengo ánimos de continuar, quiero ver a Sai de pie nuevamente

-podrías enfermarte si continuas sin comer, ¿lo sabes?

El chico miro el suelo muy acongojado, Ino entendía que Shin no tenía opción, ¡maldito el estúpido que los abandono a su suerte!

-¿Cómo era Sai antes del accidente?

-él era muy sonriente, también era un poco engreído…bastante, siempre tenía lo que quería…era el preferido de Danzo, aunque siempre fue muy callado con el resto de las personas

-¿y tú?

-nunca fui el preferido, de hecho dudo mucho que el tío Danzo me quiera, yo siempre le lleve la contraria y fui muy rebelde con él… me escapaba, Sai nunca quería acompañarme, odiaba que el tío Danzo le enseñara tanta estupidez, le llenaba la cabeza con ideas poco humildes.

-¿tienes algún amigo o amiga?

-los tenia… o mas bien diría que nunca los tuve, desaparecieron junto con mi buen estado financiero, no estuvieron ahí cuando lo perdí todo

-tuviste una infancia dura… pero…debes recordar algo, al menos de la escuela, algo que te haga sentir mejor y menos solo

-nunca fui a la escuela, estudie en casa toda mi primaria y secundaria, los amigos que tenía eran gracias a mis escapadas nocturnas

La rubia de ojos azules dejo de respirar un segundo, ¿todo lo que había soñado era totalmente verdad? La respuesta es si, una y otra vez comprobaba que esto no era mentira entonces debía luchar por ayudarlos, necesitaba hacer más preguntas y unir cada palabra que salía de la boca de los Shimura. Por ahora solo tenia un cartel en donde tachaba a Danzo como peligro para la vida humana, tal vez el fondo de los problemas psicológicos de Sai era su propio tío, tal vez fue algo mas allá del accidente, tal vez tenga que ver con los Uchiha, con Sasuke y su padre... tal vez el accidente de los padres de Sai y Shin era debido a algún problema entre esas dos familias.

No, Ino movió la cabeza sacándose todas esas ideas de la cabeza, solo estaba pensando negativamente con todo lo que había escuchado, pero una persona como ella no podía dejarse llevar por lo primero que escucha. Este problema era peor de lo que creía y necesitaba saber mucho más para sacar una mejor conclusión.

Shin devoró el plato de ramen tan pronto como Tenten lo dejo en la mesa, él se veía avergonzado al notar que la rubia solo había probado pocos bocados.

-oye Shin y… ¿has tenido novia?

-yo… - El chico se sonrojo aún más, para haber sido un chico ''rebelde'' era bastante tímido-… si, tuve una, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo, tal vez fue cuando tenía 16 o 17

-¿ y Sai?

-nunca le conocí una novia a mi hermano, no era muy hablador y prefería estar dibujando en su cuarto a salir a sociabilizar…a decir verdad nunca lo vi interesado en nadie, es una lástima… de hecho mi padre una vez le insto a salir con muchos hijos e hijas de empresarios, le acompañe pero al parecer no se llevó muy bien con ninguna chica, fue muy grosero con ellas, solo se llevó ''bien'' con uno de los chicos que había allí, me sorprendió

-¿po…por qué?

-le busco enseguida, cruzaron un par de palabras y al parecer se llevaron bien, al rato Sai me contó que lo habían invitado a un cumpleaños, justo la celebración del chico con el que entablo conversación

-oh…y…¿y no se han comunicado con el chico?

-no, luego de esa fiesta a la que Sai asistió todo se fue a la… perdón, quise decir que todo se arruino entre esos dos, no se volvieron a hablar y la familia del chico se fue a la quiebra, Sai no se veía triste cuando lo supo y menos cuando se enteró que se habían ido del país, yo creí que realmente había hecho un vinculo

-¿uchihas no?, salió en las noticias de la tarde durante como una semana

-si, bueno, a decir verdad me pareció extraño…nuestras familias nunca se llevaron muy bien…de hecho eran la competencia… el tío Danzo los odiaba…- Shin pareció reflexionar y se puso de pie mas pálido aun- creo que debo irme, ha sido un gusto conversar con usted, me gusto hablar con alguien, es la primera vez que lo hago, gracias por eso.

Shin hizo una pequeña reverencia metió la mano a su bolsillo y dejo dos billetes cubriendo si quiera parte de lo que había consumido, a pesar de todo era un caballero. Ino observo la espalda del chico hasta que este desapareció por la puerta, suspiro y se acomodó en el asiento, no quería sospechar pero ya era muy tarde, Danzo Shimura era el principal sospechoso de todo, de absolutamente todos los problemas de los que se había enterado.

* * *

 **Hola, estoy de vuelta, un poco agotada xD estudios del mal!, bueno solo espero que les guste la actualización, realmente la historia se complicara mas, ¿saldrá o no saldrá Sai? ¿Que cosa tan mala pudo haber hecho Danzo para que Sai terminara tan mal? ¿Será eso el real motivo?**

 **Eso :3 nos leemos pronto, cuidaos :B**

 **:DDDDDDDDDDD**

 **pd: dejen sus opiniones, acotaciones, reclamos o sugerencias en un mensaje. :3 los escritores de fanfics nos alimentamos de sus comentarios kjsandjksandfjkfsdn**


	6. Chapter 6

**** Tanto los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la Shonen jump**

* * *

 **~Señorita Bonita~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Los días pasaban tan lentamente que incluso el cumpleaños de Chouji se veía lejos, ¿Cuántos días habían pasado?, no lo sabía, su rutina se había vuelto monótona, de casa al hospital, del hospital a casa; no había cambios. Ino no había visto a sus amigos desde la última vez que hablo con ellos, a quien había visto por los pasillos era a Sakura pero Ino solo se limitaba a saludarla y luego seguir en lo suyo, incluso se saltaba los almuerzos para acompañar a Sai durante ese tiempo, Shin comenzó a ir menos seguido y cuando tenía la posibilidad de verlo no era muy grato, ya que su estado estaba muy decaído, las ojeras bajo sus ojos estaban más oscuras cada día y su piel pálida se tornaba un tanto enfermiza, era aún peor el ver como este la evadía con cualquier excusa, no entendía el porqué.

Se sentó a un lado de Sai durante la hora del almuerzo y después de alejar la silla para que la luz no dañara la vista del pelinegro, y lo observo fijamente, él no parecía ver nada, como siempre.

También dejo de ver a Sai en sus sueños, era muy difícil el conectar con él después de la última vez que hablaron. La chica rio al recordarlo.

La noche después de tener un almuerzo con Shin, Ino fue a su habitación pensando en Sai y en Sasuke, varios pensamientos pasaron por su mente, e incluso se hizo un manga yaoi en su cabeza en el que esos dos se enamoraban pero el tío no los dejaba estar juntos ordenando a Sai que asesinara a Sasuke… bueno, la mente de Ino era muy imaginativa, tanto que luego de crear la gran historia se golpeaba mentalmente, ¡era de Sasuke de quien hablaba! Sasuke no era gay… ella sabía que el Uchiha no lo era, que martirio sentiría si se hubiese enamorado de un gay, pues con un homosexual no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Maldito amor.

Y Sai… ¿era gay?, esa pregunta no le permitía conciliar el sueño, pero cuando al fin lo logro todo se calmó en su ser, ¿Por qué sentía calma al verlo? Quien sabe, tampoco quería saberlo, eso la hacía sentir mal, porque vamos… ¿un paciente y su doctora? ¡Eso era imposible! ¿Un paciente gay y su doctora? ¡Aún más imposible! ¡Ino odiaba ilusionarse! Además, ese amor a parte de imposible era absurdo.

-Señorita bonita, que gusto verte

-también me da gusto Sai, ¿con ganas de salir al mundo exterior?

-no…estoy bien gracias- el chico sonrió falsamente, como siempre y al parecer para siempre-… y dime, ¿Cómo te fue con mi hermano? ¿Te gusta?

-¿q…que? Sai…ya te he dicho que…

-lo invitaste a salir, tú lo invitaste, no lo niegues… cuando las chicas invitan a un chico a comer es porque quieren algo con él

-¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?

-recuerdo haber leído sobre eso

-ay Sai… mira, si tu salieras de aquí ten por seguro que te invitaría todos los días a un lugar distinto

-¿entonces estas muy interesada en mí?

La chica quedo pasmada mirándolo, el no dejaba de mirarla con esa vista tan afilada, sentía que le atravesaba el alma solo con una mirada. Sintió un poco de calor en las mejillas e intento hablar y refutar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, tan solo soltó una risa nerviosa y este le respondió con una sonrisa más amena.

-no te preocupes, ya entiendo, eso hacen los amigos…tú quieres ser mi amiga

-¡Exacto! ¡Deseo de corazón ser tu amiga!

-¿Por qué?

-buena pregunta pero ya has hecho bastantes, ¿no crees que es mi turno de preguntar?

-es cierto

Ino respiro profundo cerrando los ojos y luego sostuvo la mirada respirando al fin.

-¿eres gay?

Sai la observo seriamente por unos segundos, como buscando la respuesta adecuada o tal vez pensando en cómo soltar una verdad que Ino no quería escuchar. El chico volvió a sonreír un tanto divertido…esa sonrisa la cautivo como nunca, era una sonrisa coqueta, traviesa y divertida, casi se trataba de una sonrisa malévola y sensual, sobre todo sensual.

-no lo soy, me gustan las chicas

-dis…disculpa mi pregunta, yo solo creí que…

-no importa, no me molesta en lo absoluto

-es que tu dijiste que…que nunca habías salido con chicas o que nunca tuviste novia…y…y que nunca te has enamorado, entonces confundí las cosas

-que no me haya enamorado de ninguna chica no quiere decir que no valore la belleza femenina, es más, amo la belleza de la mujer, de hecho puedo recordar que solía dibujarlas, pasaba horas dibujando mujeres desnudas sin rostro, me gustaba ver televisión o ver chicas tan solo buscando un rostro ideal para plasmar en mis dibujos

-¿y que ocurrió con ellos?

-no sé…ya no me interesa, he olvidado la idea de buscar a una chica ideal

-dibújame como a una de tus chicas francesas…

-¿Qué?

Oh, ni cuenta se dio cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, maldito el día en que se obsesionó con ''Titanic'', esa película que vio millones de veces y que amó con todo su ser, en estos momentos no era una ayuda el que su mente asimilara esta situación con una película.

¡Maldita sea! Ahora que sabía que no era gay se sentía libre de coquetear, pero aun así él era su paciente, ¡era una maldita pervertida! Y era aún peor sabiendo que solo sucedía en la mente.

-no, yo solo recordé una película- rió nerviosa

-¿Qué película? La verdad se me hacía raro, yo nunca dibuje chicas francesas

-Titanic, ¡una maravillosa película romántica! ¡No sabes lo que me hizo llorar!

-¿es romántico que miles de personas murieran congeladas, ahogadas, acribilladas y quien sabe de que otras formas horribles?

-ya me quedo claro que las películas románticas no están en tus preferencias

-si, pero haría una esfuerzo por verlas si me hicieras ver una

-¿esa es una propuesta para tu despertar, Sai?

El chico borro su sonrisa y volteo bruscamente, las paredes que los rodeaban comenzaron a verse borrosas y opacas.

-Sai…

-creo que ya deberías irte, he notado que no descansas muy bien por venir a verme, deseo que tengas un sueño profundo

-no, no, está bien, me gusta venir, descuida

-gracias, señorita bonita

El chico solo volteo el rostro mirándola levemente por encima de su hombro, y esa fue la última mirada que vio antes de despertar en su cama y con el despertador sonando en su oreja. También fue la última visita que pudo hacer, pues ya no soñaba desde ese día.

¿Qué habría sucedido en realidad? Estaba preocupada, ¿es que Sai se había ofendido por pensar que era gay? O tal vez… ¡claro! La mente de Sai era muy poderosa, para poder protegerlo lo dejo en ese estado y ahora que ella había entrado para convencer al chico de salir, y al parecer lo estaba logrando, su mente nuevamente lo protegió, que diablos, la mente de Sai y el chico no eran dos seres distintos, eran uno solo… Sai no quería salir.

-Sai… me preocupas, quiero verte

-lo estás viendo

La rubia dio un salto de muerte, miro hacia la puerta y al enterarse de quien se trataba frunció el ceño, ese maldito siempre la asustaba, algunas veces creía que salía de las sombras, y era tan sigiloso que apenas emitía ruido al caminar.

-Shikamaru, estoy trabajando

-estar sentada mirando a un paciente no parece ser tan complejo, creo que el trabajo me sentaría bien

-no es un trabajo para un flojo- Mientras ino hablaba, el chico con peinado de piña se acercó con los brazos cruzados y miro al joven que sostenía aun una mirada perdida.

-así que él es Sai Shimura

-¿Qué haces aquí Shikamaru?

-vengo a recordarte que hoy es jueves

-¿y…?

-tu misma propusiste que esta tarde adornáramos algo del local para la fiesta sorpresa de Chouji

-lo había olvidado… claro yo, perdón, yo no sé si pueda ir

-somos amigos, ¿no?

-si….

-desde pequeños, ¿recuerdas? Tú, Chouji y yo

-Shikamaru, obviamente lo recuerdo

-creo que pasas mucho de tu tiempo acá, junto a él

-¿qué? Shikamaru… es mi trabajo, espera… tú, ¿estás celoso? ¿Crees que estoy cambiándolos?

-Ino no es eso, no son celos, llevamos tantos años de amistad que en realidad confío en que seremos buenos amigos siempre, el tema en cuestión es otro, y porque me considero tu mejor amigo debo decírtelo, me preocupo por ti y por tu salud, estamos todos preocupados por ti…

-ve al grano

-Esto te está haciendo mal, te ves horrible

-gracias Shikamaru, ansiaba un cumplido como ese

-sabes a que me refiero, tienes ojeras bajo los ojos, estas distante, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que almorzaste con Tenten y Sakura? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que recordaste el cumpleaños de Chouji? ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser tú?

-no sé de qué hablas, yo sigo siendo la misma…es solo que he estado ocupada

-quiero que sepas que admiro mucho lo que haces por Sai, es admirable tu preocupación por los demás, pero te estás perdiendo a ti misma ahora, estas tomando una responsabilidad tan grande bajo tus hombros, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es alivianar tu carga con nosotros, confíanos tus pesares, no queremos ser una carga más, compártenos tu carga…si algo he aprendido en la vida es a confiar en mis amigos, una sola rama puede quebrarse incluso con la fuerza del viento, pero un conjunto de ramas no se rompe tan fácil y pueden sostener algo tan pesado, como impedir el paso del agua de un rio turbio

-como los castores…

-justamente…

Ino miro de reojo a Sai y el corazón se le apretó de una forma dolorosa contra el pecho, quería llorar, la verdad es que la carga se le estaba haciendo pesada, con las palabras de su mejor amigo noto el peso del cansancio, ella no quería reconocerlo. Pero aun así, no quería rendirse, Sai la necesitaba, claro que también notó que ella misma estaba faltando a sus palabras, amaba a sus amigos y también debía velar por ellos.

-shikamaru…yo…si te contara

-Ino, ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, aunque sea algo problemático

La chica lo tomo del brazo y pronuncio muda un ''aquí no'', el joven Nara asintió en silencio y la siguió fuera de la sala.

.-.-

La oscuridad llenaba aquel vacío en su conciencia, tenía los ojos cerrados y a pesar de que intentaba tapar sus oídos siempre podía escuchar claramente lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluso molestas voces del pasado que aun guardaba en su memoria. Ahora solo se concentraba en un sonido, el timbre de voz que hacía que su ser se calmara, el sonido de sus palabras lograban que la aflicción y la soledad desaparecieran, pero en cuanto esa voz dejaba de escucharse lo desesperaba, se sentía ahogado y con más razón cuando una nueva voz se escuchó en su mente, entendiendo claramente que le estaba haciendo daño a su voz auxiliadora.

Podía sentir que le hizo daño a muchas personas en un pasado, no recordaba ninguna pero la culpa lo hacía saber que no había sido bueno, y ahora sin querer estaba haciendo un mal a la persona que menos quería dañar, a una persona que en poco tiempo logro ganarse un espacio en su corazón que jamás se había llenado.

Algunas veces al verla o escucharla sentía ganas de regresar, o al ver a su hermano en un estado tan lastimero, pero no podía, no se sentía listo para regresar al mundo real, no se sentía listo para volver a recordar lo que sea que hubiese olvidado, no estaba listo para verse en un espejo y enfrentarse con la verdad de quien era en realidad. ¿Quién era? ¿Quién fue?

No quería volver a sentirse solo en un mundo lleno de personas, pero tampoco quería salir de su zona de confort. Quería recordar algunas cosas irrelevantes, algo que lo hiciera sentir más aliviado como la sonrisa de su madre, los regalos de su padre, los chistes de su hermano, la voz de su exigente tío, ¿Dónde estaba su tío danzo? ¿Por qué lo abandono? ¿Por qué lo hacía hacer cosas que ahora notaba que eran malas? ¿Por qué a pesar de recordar su voz dura, enojada, autoritaria y oscura, la extrañaba? ¿Es que acaso en verdad era tan superficial antes y lo extrañaba por los beneficios que ganaba al ser su sobrino de confianza? No, no quería recordar, no quería y no debía.

.-.-.-

-Shikamaru…escucha, sé que no me creerás

-te escuchare, solo habla

-no me creerás

-que problemático…

-Yo…

-¿tu…?

-yo he hablado con Sai

-¿Sai ya está consiente? No lo parecía, eso es bueno

-no, él no ha vuelto aun, yo he hablado con el de una manera distinta

-¿a qué te refieres Ino? ¿Cómo has hablado con él?

-a través de sueños

-Ino…

-¡te dije que no me creerías! ¡Te lo dije!

-escucha, ya es tarde, debo irme. Le prometí a Temari que iría por ella al hotel para que nos ayude con la decoración, sé que te veré allá…Ino, quiero verte allá, es casi una orden

-está bien, iré, pero lo que te dije es cierto

-hablaremos de eso luego

Shikamaru sonrió leve y se marchó dejándola un tanto extrañada, le había contado su mayor secreto pero este no le tomo importancia, el chico era inteligente, tal vez podía encontrar una explicación, claro, si tan solo le hubiese creído.

La decoración del lugar fue rápida, la verdad habían llegado tantas personas a ordenar el recinto que incluso creyó que su ayuda no era necesaria, todo el mundo mostraba una gran sonrisa, todos reían de algún chiste, pero ella sin embargo no tenía la fuerza para reír, se sentía extraña, al parecer todo la situación de Sai estaba consumiendo su mundo, eso le estaba afectando demasiado. Tal vez se sentía de esa manera porque hace días no podía hablar con él, o por la falta de sueño al desvelarse pensando en alguna forma de poder conectar con él, pero al parecer todo había sido en vano.

Esta noche no volvería a intentarlo, decidió hacerle caso a sus amigos y al fin descansar correctamente, en realidad esas ojeras se le veían horribles y eso era fatal para ella, lo había olvidado por un momento pero luego lo volvió a recordar, le gustaba mimarse y arreglarse, eso no podía olvidarlo.

Cerro los ojos intentando no pensar en nada y en poco tiempo ya todo estaba oscuro, claro que algunos minutos después la luz se volvió a encender, mostrando a un Sai apegado a una pared, mirándola un tanto sorprendido

-estas aquí…

-¡Sai!

-quiero que te vayas

Ino logro visualizar una mirada fría en esos ojos que antes la habían cautivado, sintió una punzada en el pecho, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, solo comenzó a acercarse con sigilo mientras Sai la seguía con la mirada.

-dije que quiero que te vayas, ¿no oyes?

-¿po…por qué me estas tratando así?- La voz de Ino se quebró tan solo al comenzar la charla, Sai cambio su mirada fría por una culpable y se acercó a ella acortando la distancia, ambos se miraron a los ojos

-lo siento Ino, discúlpame, yo solo… de verdad

-de verdad quieres que me vaya

-Ino yo… te estoy haciendo daño, quiero que te alejes de mí

-¿de qué daño me hablas? No me haces daño

-tu amigo lo dijo, lo escuche y también entiendo que tiene la razón, aléjate de mí ahora que hay tiempo

-¡Sai!

-solo aléjate de mí, aun no es tarde… ¡no soy quien crees!

Él estaba angustiado, se sentía en el aire, Ino se acercó acortando aún más la distancia pero él se alejó levantando las manos.

-tú, ¿recordaste Sai?

-no, no he recordado pero siento que no soy una buena persona, y ahora que te siento como alguien cercano no quiero hacerte daño y que te alejes, no quiero volver a sentir que estoy solo en un mundo lleno de personas

-te estas contradiciendo…

-no lo hago, si me dejas de ayudar y yo te dejo de ver entonces nuestra amistad se acabara y no alcanzare a hacerte daño y no tendré que sufrir otra perdida

-¡no quieres estar solo en un mundo lleno de personas pero tú mismo estas alejando al resto de la gente que te rodea!- a este punto Ino se sentía furiosa, ya no podía evitar levantar la voz- ¡eres tan negativo! ¡Crees que todo es en blanco y negro! No te das cuenta que el mundo está lleno de colores, si, ¡hablo del mundo real! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Está bien! ¡No tengo por que aguantar a alguien que no valora mi amistad y mi ayuda sincera! Iré donde mi padre y le diré que renuncio a este caso, él solo puede encargarse de ti ¡no volveré a entrar a tu sala ni a cuidar de ti! ¡No volveré a verte ni a buscarte! ¡Puedes hundirte solo en el lodo y quedarte ahí hasta que nada de ti vuelva a aparecer! Después de todo es lo que deseas

La chica rubia volteo furiosa, se limpió disimuladamente una lagrima que amenazaba con deslizarse por su mejilla, tal vez todo era para mejor, los dos estarían mejor sin volver a hablarse, ella podría volver a ser la misma como todos le decían, no entendía por que su presencia le molestaba tanto al chico pálido.

-¡señorita bonita no lo hagas!

No pudo evitarlo, por inercia camino y la abrazó, estaba desesperado, lo intentó y fracasó con su idea de alejarla, simplemente no podía dejar de verla, él quería que ella se sintiera mejor y pudiera ser quien era, no quería seguir gastando minutos de su tiempo, no tenía caso hacerlo.

La chica se tensó ante el abrazo, miro hacia abajo y vio las manos del chico rodear su cintura, la cabeza del chico descansaba en su hombro, él la había abrazado desde la espalda, casi podía jurar que se desmayaría, el corazón de Sai latía al compás del suyo.

-lo siento, lo intente pero…soy muy egoísta

-Sai…

-no quiero que te alejes, no quiero que me dejes solo en esto, discúlpame por ser egoísta, perdóname

-Sai yo…

El chico cayó al suelo de rodillas mirando al suelo, Ino volteo y lo vio respirando con dificultad

-quiero salir, deseo fervientemente salir de aquí, quiero volver a vivir… pero no puedo, me siento aterrado…no quiero salir y recordar quien soy en realidad, no quiero desilusionarme de mi vida, estoy asustado y me siento débil

-cuando era pequeña le temía a la oscuridad, el color negro siempre fue algo que odiaba por el simple hecho de recordarme la ausencia de color… y mamá me ayudo a perderle el miedo, siempre me calmaba así…- Ino se acomodó en el suelo e indico a Sai que recostara su cabeza en sus piernas, él obedeció sintiendo alivio cuando ella comenzó a tararear una melodía y acariciar con delicadeza su cabello.

Jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con alguien, esa tranquilidad no la había sentido nunca, ni siquiera con su madre ya que ella en realidad viajaba constantemente junto con su padre o algunas veces con su tío para ayudar con los negocios familiares, su hermano se escapaba y el prefería estar en su casa cuidando los intereses de su tío y encargándose de ser siempre el preferido de Danzo. Ino era alguien nuevo en su vida, ese alguien que es capaz de hacerlo sentir de verdad arrepentido, alguien a quien deseaba darle todo, incluso lo que no tenía para hacerla feliz, por ella quería volver, ya no le importaba otra cosa, por la felicidad de Ino sería capaz de todo, ¿pero cómo podría salir?

-¿Qué hay en el mundo de colores que mencionaste?

-mmmh, bueno…mi madre tiene una florería, las flores siempre llenan de colores un lugar, por ejemplo, cerca de mi antigua escuela de secundaria hay un hermoso lugar que tiene un estanque espectacular, también tiene un gran árbol que da sombra y alrededor de todo hay muchísimas flores, incluso hay flores de loto flotando en el agua

-¿flores de loto?

-si, significan pureza, se encargan de limpiar el agua del estanque, no sabes lo hermoso que es ese lugar, me encantaría llevarte

La rubia le hablo de muchas flores y sus significados, flores bellísimas que él podía imaginar, no recordaba haberlas visto alguna vez pero se sentía bien, después de tanto tiempo algo en su pecho le decía que quería dibujar todas las cosas que ella le decía.

Hubo un momento en el que ambos quedaron en silencio, Ino intento alejar un poco su mano pero él se la volvió a tomar y la acerco a su rostro cerrando los ojos, la mano de Ino debía ser cálida, no podía sentirla realmente porque esto tan solo era una realidad creada por su mente, pero imaginaba que era suave y delicada, tal vez como las manos de un ángel.

-Ino, escuche de tu amigo que iras a una fiesta

-así es, Chouji está de cumpleaños y le haremos una fiesta sorpresa

-quisiera pedirte un favor

-¿quieres ir no?

-no, bueno…tal vez pero ya sabes que no puedo

-¿entonces?

-quiero que invites a mi hermano, también quiero que se distraiga y olvide que soy su carga

-está bien, pero luego no quiero que digas que me gusta eh- Ino dio una pequeña risilla, con toda la situación ya no quería que Sai creyera que le gustaba otra persona

-ya sé que invitar a alguien, o ayudarlo es algo que hace un amigo sin esperar nada a cambio, sé que irán como amigos, tan amigos como tú y yo

-ehh…si – Ino volvió a reír un poco avergonzada, ¿estaba segura que quería ver a Sai como un amigo? Al parecer él si la quería de esa manera, así que por segunda vez entraba en el mismo lugar, friend zone- con gusto llevare a tu hermano, yo también pienso que él debe distraerse para sentirse mejor, y también creo lo mismo para ti

-me alegro… -él sonrió sinceramente, su sonrisa era tan brillante como una de las joyas que a Ino tanto le gustaba observar- muchas gracias, señorita bonita

En las mañanas el pasillo del hospital era frío y olía a medicinas, todo estaba blanco y limpio como su delantal, a Sakura le gustaba su blanco delantal porque le daba la impresión que reflejaba el alma de un doctor, de alguien que no ve sus propios intereses si no el de los demás.

-buenos días frentona

-¿Ino?

-¿qué pasa?

-¿me estás saludando?

-que mala eres, ¿te saludo y tú me tratas como un bicho raro?

-lo siento, lo siento, es que, me sorprende

-bueno frentona, quisiera charlar pero tengo cosas que hacer

-vas a ver a Sai

-si, siento que queda poco para sacarlo del cascaron

-¿te lo dijo?

-no, aun no me lo dice, ¡nos vemos esta noche en el cumpleaños de Chouji!

Asi que seguía pensando que hablaba con el joven Shimura, eso empeoraba, su amiga tenia cambios de humor repentinos y además perdía el contacto con la realidad, no quería que sus sospechas se hicieran realidad pero… Ino estaba enloqueciendo.

La siguió hasta sentir el cerrar de la puerta y apoyo su cabeza para poder escuchar un poco, lo que fuera serviría para saber que le ocurría a su mejor amiga.

-¡Sai! Bonito día ¿no crees? Hoy es la fiesta de Chouji, aun estas a tiempo de ir como querías

-¿sakura qué haces?

La chica de cabello rosado salto en su lugar y volteo abriendo los ojos exageradamente, sentía que se le erizaba la piel, el susto que se había pegado con ese tipo casi la mata.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Casi me matas!

El chico se encontraba junto con una joven de cabello corto y rubio, ella los miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, ella siempre se reía de las cosas crueles como el asustar a alguien, si, así era Temari no sabaku, la hermana de Kankuro, ella sabía que estaban aquí pero no pensó que la vería tan pronto.

-¡Temari que gusto verte! ¿Qué hacen aquí en el hospital?

-esta chica problemática no se pudo aguantar y quiso venir a verlas- dijo Shikamaru rascándose la nuca- me obligo a levantarme temprano para traerla

-si, tenía muchas ganas de verlas, y ¿Dónde está Ino?

-ah ella…está ahí dentro con un paciente

-¿con Sai verdad?

-si Shikamaru- La pelirosa suspiró

-lo sigue haciendo ¿verdad?, sigue diciendo que puede hablar con él

-Shikamaru ¿lo sabes?

-ella me lo contó todo ayer, francamente es preocupante

-¿qué ocurrió? –pregunto la rubia

-luego te cuento mujer…es algo un poco, ¿Cómo decirlo? delicado

-ahora me entro la curiosidad de saber si había empeorado y me puse a escuchar, ella sigue hablando con él como si ya hubiesen hablado

Shikamaru asintió y se acercó junto con Sakura para poder escuchar, Temari para no ser menos y además por curiosidad también acerco su oído a la puerta, la voz de Ino se escuchaba clara y alegre, ¿qué había de malo en eso?

-¿sabes Sai? Después de hablar contigo me sentí más calmada, nos apoyamos mutuamente ¿no? Sé que también aligere tu carga…

-disculpen ¿se les perdió algo?

Los tres que escuchaban tras la puerta dieron un respingón y se enderezaron mirando al chico que tenían frente a la puerta, era Shin, que los miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-disculpe, solo buscábamos a un doctor que vimos por aquí, pero no quería molestar así que preferí escuchar para ver si se encontraba, la Doctora Sakura mencionó que era mejor así, para no asustar al paciente que se encuentra en esta habitación- Temari hablo como si nada estuviese pasando, Sakura la miro sorprendida y Shikamaru solo se dedicó a levantar una ceja al notar que la rubia estaba actuando y muy bien

-es la sala de mi hermano Sai, si hay un doctor dentro le diré que lo buscan

-muchas gracias…¿eh…?

-Shin…

-muchas gracias Shin

El chico peliblanco entro a la habitación un poco más relajado, últimamente se sentía bastante paranoico, sentía que lo seguían a cualquier lugar al que iba y al ver gente en la puerta de su hermano temió lo peor, aunque mantuvo la calma a ver una doctora conocida de la clínica.

-Buen día Shin

-Buen día señorita, ¿sabe cómo amaneció Sai?

-según el reporte que dejo la enfermera a cargo Sai sigue estable, no ha tenido ninguna alteración pero tampoco ha tenido un avance

-pobre Sai

-bueno, sé que pronto despertará, me siento muy cerca de conseguirlo, ¿qué dices Sai?- el chico no contesto- algún día me va a responder

-eso me haría muy feliz- respondió Shin para luego aclarar su garganta y acercarse a la puerta- ya me voy al trabajo, veré a mi hermano nuevamente para la hora de almuerzo

-espera un momento, te veo muy mal…es decir, te ves un poco cansado de la rutina

-puede ser

-te invito a un lugar divertido esta noche, no aceptare un no por respuesta, además Sai está de acuerdo en que su hermano se distraiga

-¿qu...qué?

-mi amigo Chouji está de cumpleaños y le preparamos una fiesta sorpresa

-pero no lo conozco

-no importa, lo conocerás, a él le agrada conocer personas y además pienso que sería bueno para ti el compartir con más personas y salir de la rutina

-no creo que pueda

-anda Shin, por favor

Ino tomo del brazo a Shin y este de inmediato se tensó alejándose un poco, la chica rubia sintió un poco de tensión nerviosa en el ambiente, tal vez no debía acercarse a el hermano de Sai, tal vez la cercanía de la gente no le gustaba.

-e…e…está bien, si alcanzo iré…yo…yo luego veo que hago, disculpa- Shin salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y chocando de frente con los tres chicos que aún seguían ahí, este los miro alzando una ceja- disculpen, no vi ningún doctor, los hice esperar, de verdad lo siento

-pues no te preocupes, ya seguiremos buscando por allá- Temari tomo de la mano a shikamaru y lo arrastro hacia la salida, Sakura solo rió y volvió a sus asuntos, el lugar ya se había llenado de pacientes.

Ino sabía lo importante que era para Sai el hecho de llevar a Shin a esa fiesta, pero a ella tampoco se le hacia cómodo el disfrutar de la compañía de alguien que la evadía todo el tiempo. Se imaginó lo maravilloso que sería el haber llevado a Sai, quería presentarle a todos sus amigos y que también se volvieran confidentes de él, que lo apoyaran tal y como la apoyaban a ella en los momentos difíciles; así podría ver la sonrisa sincera de Sai, tomarle la mano y sentir su mirada realmente sobre ella, también sentir un abrazo y escuchar como era su voz, ¿Por qué él no despertaba ya? ¡Realmente no importaba si luego de despertar solo fueran amigos! ¡Pero debía despertar! El tenerlo cerca a ella le bastaría para ser feliz. ¿Le estaba gustando enserio Sai? ¿Cómo se había enamorado de alguien que solo ve en su cabeza? Se sentía confundida por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Encontró a Shin en un lugar cerca de la fiesta, las luces y la música aun no estaban encendidas porque podrían arruinar la sorpresa.

Ino vestía de una forma sensual pero sofisticada y su look decía: ¡soy una dama a pesar de verme sexy!, usaba unos pantalones negros de cuero muy pegados a sus torneadas y largas piernas, también usaba una blusa de color gris que hacía notar su privilegiada figura, usaba unos hermosos tacones azules que la hacían ver como una modelo profesional ya que gracias a esos 5 cm ella alcanzaba a medir 1.70, y como olvidar su cabello rubio atado en una hermosa y larga trenza a un lado de su cabeza…si tan solo Sai pudiese verla así.

Al entrar de inmediato puso localizar a Naruto conversando amenamente con Kiba a pesar de que el local estaba repleto de gente, se acercó junto a su acompañante pisándole los talones.

-vaya, linda sorpresa Ino, hace más o menos un largo tiempo que no te veía aparecer, saliste de tu cueva pero no saliste tan mal…

-guarda tus piropos Kiba- el chico soltó una carcajada divertida al escuchar la respuesta de Ino

-¿y quién es él?-pregunto el inuzuka sonriendo

-¿eres Shin Shimura verdad? ¿Me recuerdas?

Ino miró a Naruto un tanto sorprendida, pero luego recordó las palabras de Sai; en ese mundo toda la gente se conoce, pero ¿de dónde?

-Uzumaki Naruto ¿verdad?

-¡si! ¡así me llamaron mis padres-dattebayo!

-es un gusto volver a verte, aunque nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de vernos más de una vez

-pues ya sabes…Sasuke no volvió a hacer fiestas, creo que por ahí te conocí

-si, eso creo

-¿eres algo del paciente de Ino?

-¡kiba!

-no se preocupe Ino, si, soy el hermano mayor de uno de sus pacientes

-ah ya veo, un gusto conocerte, soy Inuzuka Kiba

-el gusto es mío

-y bien kiba-Ino se sentía ajena a toda la conversación, era desagradable sentirse fuera de lugar- ¿viniste con Tamaki?

-¡pues claro! ¡Es mi chica! Fue a ayudar a Tenten en lo que fuese, es tan buena

-si, así que si la pierdes por una estupidez quedaras con miles de huesos rotos, eres más idiota que Naruto en el sentido amoroso y eres mucho más impulsivo

-exacto…oye espera, eso me ofendió

Shin vio reír a Kiba y a Ino después de escuchar al Uzumaki, se contagió con el ambiente divertido pero con esa sensación en el pecho de que alguien lo seguía no podía estar desprevenido.

Las pocas luces que estaban encendida se apagaron, ese era el aviso de la llegada de Chouji, apenas se prendieron las luces nuevamente todo el mundo grito tan fuerte que el mensaje que quisieron transmitir no sonó claro, pero al Akimichi poco le importo, se veía emocionado, abrazo a Karui, luego a Ino y al final a Shikamaru. La música se encendió y las luces se apagaron otra vez para dar paso a varias luces de colores que iban de un lado a otro por el lugar.

-yo creí que todos lo habían olvidado, ¡nadie me saludó! Ni siquiera mis padres, ni mi novia, ni mis amigos

-era parte de la sorpresa Chouji, lo siento mucho- Karui le dio un beso en la mejilla al Akimichi y se lo llevo a la pista de baile de inmediato

-¿quieres bailar Shin?

-Ino, yo realmente no sé bailar

-vamos, es una canción, además aquí durante la noche todos los gatos son negros

-no puedo, lo siento

El ambiente nuevamente se puso tenso, bien, realmente no le agradaba a Shin.

-yo puedo bailar contigo, claro, si mi hermosa novia me lo permite

-claro que si naruto-kun

-gracias hinata, te lo robare solo una canción, la verdad con estos tacones no puedo bailar mucho, pero ¡ni se te ocurra pisarme! ¡eres tan torpe! Preferiría bailar con Shino

-eres tan amable-dattebayo

Al menos Ino actuaba normal y no distante como las últimas semanas. Para Shikamaru y Sakura fue un alivio verla tan recuperada, por otro lado Shin, no era tan simpático como se veía.

El chico desapareció entre la multitud, Ino no podía perderlo de vista o este chico se perdería, agradeció a Naruto el minuto de baile y siguió a Shin por la multitud, algo le decía que debía seguirlo, ese chico era misterioso y si necesitaba averiguar la verdad sobre algunas cosas para ayudar a Sai no le importaría bajar al infierno a buscarlas.

Subió las escaleras segundos después del chico, cada paso fue sigiloso, al acercarse a la puerta del primer balcón del lugar escucho a un hombre quejarse, eso la hizo abrir grandemente lo ojos y ocultarse a un lado de la puerta, miró de reojo para encontrarse con su ex profesor de la preparatoria Kakashi y a su otro ex profesor de ayudantía que solo duro un tiempo, Yamato

-¡maldito!- Shin le dio un puñetazo al hombre de cabello castaño logrando que este se desestabilizara y chocara contra los barrotes del balcón, al parecer había sido el segundo golpe, Ino tapo su boca para que un grito se ahogara en su garganta

-¡¿Qué mierda le haces a Yamato?!

-no…no se preocupe Kakashi san…entiendo- el hombre se limpió la sangre que salía de su labio

-dime… ¡dime! ¡¿Dónde está Danzo?! ¡Juro que si no me dices voy a matarte en este momento! ¡Eso le servirá a Danzo de aviso que conmigo no se juega!

-escucha Shin, yo no…

-¡tú eres su mano derecha! ¡Ya no ocultes nada! ¿Por qué nos abandonó en un momento como este?

-Shin…es mejor así, es mejor que Danzo este lo más lejos posible de Sai y de ti

-pero yo…

-Danzo es peligroso Shin, estar cerca de él es estar cerca de la muerte, sobre todo para Sai… Sai es el que corre más peligro estando cerca de él, si realmente quieres a tu hermano no dejes que Danzo se le acerque, te lo digo enserio…

E Ino no sabía en qué situación se estaba metiendo.

* * *

 **Cada vez nos acercamos mas a la verdad, Sai necesita un impulso para poder volver a vivir ¿Qué debe suceder?**

 **Ésta historia va mas lento de lo que acostumbro a hacer, y es que me ha gustado mucho poner algunos detalles misteriosos que el lector pueda ir averiguando o formulando a medida que pasa la historia.**

 **Espero les guste la continuación y no olvides comentar qué tal te pareció y tus teorías de que rayos esta sucediendo ahí xD**

 **¿Odian a Danzo? pues déjenme decirles que lo odiaran mucho mas a medida que avance la historia xD solo eso deben saber ajksndjksand**

 **~~~por cierto... muy feliz año nuevo mis queridos y queridas :3 Espero que este año mis escritores preferidos actualicen mas seguido xD lol es que no puedo evitar desear eso xD estoy muy colada con algunos fanfics**


	7. Chapter 7

**** Tanto los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la Shonen jump**

* * *

 **~Señorita Bonita~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-tienes unas ojeras horribles

-no pegue pestaña en toda la noche, te juro ¡fue terrible!

No pudo dormir después de la fiesta y por lo tanto tampoco pudo ver a Sai, había sido una noche terrible y eso la hacía sentir mal, ya que su amigo Chouji estaba muy feliz. Pero lo peor de la fiesta fue lo que sucedió luego de escuchar tras la pared, Shin salió furioso y la encontró recargada en la pared con una cara de miedo considerable, él solo la vio frunciendo el ceño y se marchó del lugar sin despedirse de nadie, es increíble cuando la gente muestra su verdadero ser o cuando son cegados por alguna cosa… La amabilidad con la que conocía al chico se había esfumado al igual que su percepción sobre él y eso fue un tanto doloroso, piensa en lo doloroso que es darte cuenta que la persona a quien conoces no es como realmente crees.

Ino no pudo dejar de pensar durante la noche sobre eso, incluso sobre palabras de Sai cuando le decía que tenía miedo el descubrir quién era en realidad, ¿y si de verdad Sai era distinto a lo que conoció? La llenaba de miedo, le aterraba el que cuando el chico despertara fuese otra persona, una persona que la trate mal o que fuera indiferente, tal y como lo fue Sasuke con ella, ese sufrimiento de la primera ilusión la dejo marcada de por vida y es que nunca pudo perdonar al Uchiha por tratarla de una manera poco caballerosa y en pocas palabras, mal.

A las 5 de la mañana todos volvieron a sus casas, Ino se fue con Temari y esta alojó en su casa el resto de la mañana para reponerse. Temari era una amiga de la preparatoria, lo cierto es que no se llevaban muy bien en un principio, la verdad nadie se llevaba bien con ella ni con sus dos hermanos Kankuro y Gaara, incluso Tenten y Temari tenían una rivalidad bastante fea, también con Shikamaru, se la pasaban peleando y discutiendo, más bien Temari era la que peleaba y discutía, y molestaba, e insultaba al pobre del Nara, eso encabronaba a Ino porque a este no parecía importarle y nunca se defendía. Ahora era divertido recordar que termino siendo muy buena amiga de todos, primero con Shikamaru (aunque con el pasar del tiempo se notaba que iban a terminar juntos, aunque Temari siempre negaba que en realidad se gustaban y Shikamaru siempre actuaba indiferente y vago, tan idiotas), luego con Tenten y luego con Ino misma, compartían algunas aficiones por la moda. La chica escuchaba y aconsejaba, nadie podía creer lo buena que era para escuchar y analizar, además era muy directa, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en sus palabras cuando le dijo que tenía ojeras terribles.

-¿y por qué no pudiste dormir? Y no digas que es mi culpa por que ni siquiera hago ruidos al dormir

-no…es…otra cosa, no pude dejar de pensar

-estás pensando en tu paciente

-¿oye como…?

-te escuche, siento haber escuchado pero prácticamente me obligaron

-¿Quién?

-Sakura y Shikamaru dijeron que estaban muy preocupados por ti, pero claramente no vi el por qué, tu parecías feliz conversando con el chico

-Temari yo…Sai no despierta

-¿qué?

-ese es el problema que ven en mí, hablo con Sai pero este no está consiente desde hace un tiempo, yo lo conocí en el hospital pero jamás le he conocido en sus cinco sentidos

-ya veo… ¿y eso que tiene de malo?

-me vas a tomar por loca

-tal vez ya te tome por loca y aun no te lo digo

-yo soñé con Sai antes de conocerlo, él me pedía ayuda y yo no podía ayudarlo, era tan desesperante que cuando lo conocí tome como reto personal el ayudarlo

-eso es bueno

-y últimamente yo lo he…

-¡Ino, hija, disculpa! –La puerta sonó tres veces y la madre de Ino se asomó para mirarlas con una amable sonrisa- alguien te busca en la sala de estar, dice que es importante

-¿Quién es mamá?

-creo que es un policía, tiene una cara de pocos amigos que da miedo

Dios… Ino no sabía que había sucedido, ¿Por qué un policía había ido a su hogar buscándola? Ella no había hecho nada malo, o al menos no que ella recordara. Temari para tranquilizarla le dijo que tal vez había sido un problema con la fiesta de anoche y los vecinos se habían quejado por la música alta, eso calmo un poco más a Ino, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Bajó las escaleras y hasta podía jurar que escuchaba los rechinidos de sus huesos al hacer una articulación, el hombre estaba de espaldas a ella, vestía un traje completamente negro y un abrigo largo del mismo color, se vestía para dar miedo. Cuando volteo se dio cuenta de lo que se refería su madre, el hombre tenía una enorme cicatriz que le cubría el rostro oblicuamente, tenía un rostro de pocos amigos y desprendía un ambiente tenebroso.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Ibiki Morino

-un gusto

-soy de la unidad especial de interrogación del departamento de investigación del FBI

-¿ocurrió algo?

-usted tiene un lindo hogar, vi por fuera que está rodeada de flores

-es así, mi madre es florista

-también tuve la dicha de conocerla, pero dígame ¿Cómo ha estado el viejo Inoichi?

-mi padre está bien, pero…me gustaría que me dijese ya que es lo que quiere y por qué me busca

-necesito hacerle algunas preguntas que me gustaría contestase con la verdad absoluta, de esto depende una larga investigación

-¿de qué se trata? Créame, no entiendo en que podría estar implicada

-Señorita Yamanaka… usted ha tenido un acercamiento considerable últimamente con los hermanos Shimura

Dios…

-debo ir al grano, me gustaría tener su cooperación voluntaria para recaudar datos sobre el estado del chico enfermo y sobre…el paradero del tío

-¿disculpe? ¿Cómo cree usted que yo podre saber eso?

-se le ha visto salir un par de veces con Shin Shimura, créame esto es importante para un caso especial que estamos viendo

-solo intenté animarlo, como psiquiatra entiendo que en casos como el de esa familia provocan depresión u otras enfermedades psicológicas

-entiendo, entonces ¿Cómo se encuentra el paciente, Sai? ¡Ha tenido alguna mejoría? ¿Danzo ha intentado contactarse con él?

-me encantaría ayudarlo pero tengo estrictamente prohibido hablar sobre mis pacientes, ¿usted cree apropiado eso? ¿Si yo entro en su oficina a las 10 de la mañana preguntando sobre un caso importante sin estar involucrada en él, me daría información?

-evidentemente no

-fue agradable conocerlo, disfrute su viaje de vuelta a casa

Ibiki se quedó un largo tiempo mirándola a los ojos y luego volvió su mirada a la salida, camino un par de pasos y se detuvo

-también tengo entendido que usted es amiga del joven Uchiha Sasuke… si me diera información usted podría ayudarlo a salir del hoyo

-Sai y Shin no tienen nada que ver con las cosas que hace su tío

-¿no dijo usted que no sabía nada?

Ino trago saliva, no es que supiera realmente lo que sucedía, pero por todo lo que había averiguado suponía que sabía más que el FBI.

-que tenga un buen sábado

El hombre tenía un sombrero negro en la mano, Ino no lo había notado, luego este se lo coloco en la cabeza y salió con una semi sonrisa en el rostro. La chica se estaba asustando, todo ya se había puesto color de hormiga, nunca pensó que ayudar a Sai le costaría caro, pero aun así quería seguir ayudándolo, había llegado al punto en el que la adrenalina tapaba el miedo y solo se dejaba llevar por el corazón.

-¿estás bien?- Temari le hablaba desde la escalera con un semblante de preocupación

-sí, solo…olvídalo, ¿sabes algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-por qué no llamamos a las chicas y las invitamos a desayunar, podemos pasar todo el día en casa ya que mamá va a trabajar y estaré sola aquí, será un sábado de chicas, como en los viejos tiempos

-me parece buena idea

No tardaron en llegar sus amigas a la junta, Temari fue la que se comunicó con las chicas, Tenten llego tan rápido que causo miedo, Naruto fue a dejar a Hinata en su auto; Ino, Temari y Tenten de inmediato notaron que lo de ambos iba enserio al altar pero no quisieron preguntarle mucho a la chica Hyuga ya que esta era muy vergonzosa. Karui llego junto a 5 litros de helado, al diablo la dieta. La única que no pudo asistir fue Sakura, según dijo tenía algo muy importante que hacer y era extremadamente urgente, claro que si alcanzaba a llegar seria milagro pero lo intentaría.

La Sala de estar se repleto de sus amigas, era como una pijamada pero de día, hace mucho tiempo que Ino no invitaba a sus amigas a la casa o simplemente compartía un momento de hermandad junto a ellas, pensó que esto lograría relajarla más y tal vez por un corto tiempo olvidaría el pesar que tenía en su corazón por la visita del rudo detective Morino.

-se siente genial estar todas juntas, como en la secundaria, ¿recuerdan?- recordó Temari poniendo una cucharada de helado de vainilla en su boca

-en la secundaria cuando nos hacías bullyng- acotó tenten lanzándole una almohada

-si, justamente

Las chicas rieron, hasta Ino se contagió un poco.

-y ahora somos toda unas mujeres maduras mirando al futuro sin anhelo

-¿Por qué dices eso Karui?

-Ino, ¿es que acaso quieres llegar al futuro y envejecer? Le temo a esas cosas

-dios…no- Ino no había pensado en ese detalle, no quería perder su juventud

-luego ningún chico se enamorara de ustedes, ¡ja!- Tenten se burló desde un sofá

-pues déjame recordarte que estas soltera desde hace tiempo tenten- le recordó Ino

-¿me ves preocupada por eso?

-tú lo mencionaste así que debe ser por algo- respondió Temari lanzándole de vuelta la almohada

-no piensen así…- la voz dulce de Hinata se hizo escuchar- todos estamos destinados a encontrar a alguien…algunas veces tarda en llegar pero al fin y al cabo llega, todos tenemos un hilo rojo invisible que nos une a otra persona, lo notaran cuando estén cerca de la persona correcta

-eso lo dices porque tú ya lo encontraste- Tenten se tapó la cara con la almohada que nuevamente tenía en las manos

-ya siento la marcha nupcial- Karui movió sus manos tarareando la canción

-¡He…Hey!- las chicas volvieron a reír al verla sonrojada

-pero cuando estoy cerca de Karui también puedo escuchar claramente esa melodía- lanzo Ino con una mirada picara

-pues Chouji se está tardando, no es que tenga el vestido en la cartera pero…si me lo pidiera diría que si, ¿ustedes creen que me lo pida?

-Karui, si hay algo que Chouji ama más que a la comida es a ti, yo creo que si te lo pedirá- Ino sonrió sabiendo que Chouji también había mencionado algo de querer pasar su vida con la morocha-…al igual que Shikamaru, creo que ese tipo se está tomando las cosas muy en calma contigo Temari, deberías darle un empujoncito para que se atreva a declarar su amor por ti

-¿y quién dijo que quiero algo con ese vago?

-no nos engañas, tu cara cuando lo ves, su cara cuando te ve- mientras Tenten hablaba Temari desviaba más y más el rostro-… las cosas que él hace por ti, esas cosas que no hace por nadie mas

-como levantarse temprano

-Ino sabe- Tenten rompió a reír junto con las demás, a Temari no le parecía tan gracioso.

-Shikamaru y yo solo somos buenos amigos ¿entienden? Nada va a pasar entre nosotros

-pero han vivido cosas tan lindas, no puedo creer que el idiota de Shikamaru no se atreva a dar el siguiente paso, se lo he dicho, ¡muchas veces! Pero me dice: Ino, solo somos amigos, además ella debe tener a alguien más allá donde vive…ambos son unos testarudos

-¡no quiero nada con Shikamaru! ¡Yo no le gusto, Ino! ¿Cómo no comprendes sus palabras? ¡él no quiere decirte de frente que no me quiere como algo más que amigos!

-yo te entiendo Temari- Tenten suspiro

-por neji nissan…

-si, por Neji, pero no se preocupen, ya supere el que me haya rechazado hace unos años, me siento más fuerte y además eso me hizo pensar más en mí y en lo que quiero en mi vida, me siento más capaz

-pero aun te gusta Neji nissan, Tenten, cuando realmente te gusta una persona no puedes olvidarla tan fácilmente, incluso aunque te haga daño o tenga la peor vida, siempre lo querrás

-y ahora que no está Sakura, Ino, ¿te sigue gustando Sasuke?

-definitivamente no y te rogare que no lo menciones Karui

-e…está bien

-Ino…

-¿Qué ocurre Tenten?

-¿y cómo se encuentra tu paciente? Ese con el que soñaste y apareció al otro día en el hospital

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-curiosidad

-él está estable…él despertara pronto, siento que será así

-y lo hará- Temari sonrió- no creo que quiera quedarse más tiempo con una chica tonta hablándole todo el día, vas por buen camino para que despierte

-que pesada eres Temari, luego no quieres que te moleste con Shika…

-ni lo menciones.

-¿y has tenido noticias de su familia? –Preguntó Tenten- me pareció tan triste que su tío lo haya abandonado…

-pues el tío no da señales de vida, el hermano es el que paga el tratamiento

-vaya, ¿Por qué no aparecerá por aquí? ¿Qué crees tú?

-no lo sé Tenten, aunque ya no sé si quiero que aparezca…

-¿por qué?

-bueno…él los abandonó, ¿Qué tío abandona a sus sobrinos cuando más lo necesitan? No me da buena espina

-¿crees que él sea un criminal? Ya sabes, por ese asunto que hablamos hace un tiempo cuando planeábamos la fiesta de Chouji, sobre eso que era enemigo de los Hyuga y de…los Uchiha

-Tenten, de verdad no tengo idea y tampoco quiero saber sobre eso, ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

-curiosidad, me parece una historia interesante, como una novela policial

-deberías dejar de ver tanta televisión- mencionó Karui

Ino pensó que le gustaría que toda esa historia si fuera solo ficción.

.-.-..-…-….-…..-…-….-…..-…-….-…-…..-….-…-…...-….-…-..-.-.

-Bueno chicos, los escucho

-quisiéramos ver la posibilidad de que le dé un descanso a Ino

-que se aleje del hospital y no tenga nada que ver con el durante un tiempo, al menos para que pueda mejorar

-Sakura, Shikamaru, ¿de qué están hablando?

Habían decidido hablar urgentemente con Inoichi sobre el estado de su amiga, al principio querían dejarlo pasar pensando que tal vez era una nueva forma de tratamiento pero la fiesta de Chouji fue la gota que derramo el vaso con agua.

Shikamaru y Sakura hablaban sobre el estado de Ino fuera del recinto, la música era tan fuerte que no se podía tener una conversación en paz, ambos salieron un rato luego de que comenzaran sus amigos a bailar y al notar a su amiga mucho más normal que hace unos días.

-ella está mejor

-no lo sé Shikamaru, pero realmente es un alivio que este tan tranquila

-me parece muy extraña la situación, en realidad no sé por qué lo siento así, es solo que es raro

-la historia es rara, yo la verdad alejaría a Ino de Sai, sé porque te lo digo… los Shimura no son gente de fiar

-¿a qué te refieres, Sakura?

-yo no se lo he contado a nadie nunca…pero, supongo que tú también estuviste ahí

-no comprendo

-la última fiesta de los Uchiha antes de caer en banca rota

-¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Shikamaru, Sai estaba ahí… lo vi allí, él no hablaba con nadie así que nadie le prestó atención

-¿Por qué tu si le prestaste atención?

-no le hubiese prestado atención…pero tú me conoces Shikamaru, en ese tiempo hacia cualquier estupidez por Sasuke…yo quería sorprenderlo y me metí al ropero de su habitación- Shikamaru solo la miraba expectante

-vi a alguien entrando a la habitación de Sasuke, yo creí que era él pero preferí esperar sin salir para sorprenderlo aún más pero noté que Sasuke no usaba esa ropa, el tipo reviso los cajones hasta que vio por encima del velador y ahí se quedó un buen rato, al voltear la luz de la luna le reflejo en la cara y pude verlo, él solo salió de la habitación luego de eso y yo también, me había asustado un poco…

-vaya…

-no pensé en eso hasta hace poco, tenía mis dudas y entre en la habitación mientras no estaba Ino rondando y me di cuenta que si era él, ¿Qué pasa si todo eso tiene conexión con lo que le paso a la familia de Sasuke? Siento que la familia Shimura no es de fiar, así que ya no es tanto el hecho de que Ino le hable si no que estaría corriendo peligro estando cerca de uno de ellos. De hecho, en esta fiesta se encuentra el hermano, tú mismo lo viste junto a ella, estoy asustada por mi amiga

-pero no tienes pruebas

-no, pero me sentiría más tranquila si se aleja de ese caso

-¡eres tú! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Se escuchó un golpe seco, los chicos levantaron la vista al balcón del recinto que estaba sobre sus cabezas, lograron divisar a sus antiguos profesores y también a el hermano de Sai, al parecer este había golpeado a Yamato sensei.

Las palabras que más retumbaban en sus oídos fueron las ultimas que oyeron antes de que la música ensordeciera nuevamente con su sonido cegador: '' Danzo es peligroso Shin, estar cerca de él es estar cerca de la muerte, sobre todo para Sai… Sai es el que corre más peligro estando cerca de él, si realmente quieres a tu hermano no dejes que Danzo se le acerque, te lo digo enserio…''. Los chicos se miraron aterrados y se dieron cuenta que sus sospechas ya no eran solo eso, si no que era una realidad, si Sai estaba cerca de la muerte entonces Ino también lo estaba.

Decidieron entonces hablar con el padre de Ino a la mañana siguiente, claro que prefirieron omitir información, Shikamaru pensó que era lo correcto, puesto que eso haría que la recuperación de Sai no fuese realizada, a pesar de que este chico fuese el malo de la película también tenía derecho a reponerse, la justicia debería hacerse cargo del asunto.

Hablaron sobre como la hija del prestigioso psiquiatra hablaba de una manera extraña al paciente y que tal vez el trabajo, el estrés y la carga pesada de llevar un caso tan complicado le estaban jugando en contra.

-Pienso que es lo correcto señor Yamanaka

-no lo entiendo Shikamaru, ella ha estado un poco distante pero supuse que era por otra cosa, debe ser algo normal

-solo preste atención a lo que ella hace, por favor señor Inoichi, es por Ino- Sakura se veía angustiada, Inoichi vería el caso con sus propios ojos antes de tomar una decisión.

La noche llega más rápido cuando durante el día te diviertes, al final Sakura llego a la junta cuando todas las chicas ya se estaban retirando. Después del almuerzo cada uno decidió retirarse, al salir notaron que Sakura salía del auto de Shikamaru. Al principio fue algo incómodo ver a Temari mirando todo eso pero al final él se ofreció para llevarlas a todas a sus respectivas casas, Ino se sintió mal a pesar de todo, tal vez estaba equivocada y en realidad a Shikamaru no le gustaba Temari, eso no estaba bien, y otra cosa importante ¿Por qué Sakura no le había hablado sobre nada de eso?

A pesar de que no hizo muchas cosas en casa ese día, decidió irse a la cama temprano, no alcanzo a saludar a su padre puesto que este llego tarde, pero ya lo haría durante la mañana del domingo. Se recostó pensando en muchas cosas, su corazón se angustiaba pensando en Sai, en el detective, en Shin, en sus amigos… ¿Por qué todo se tornaba tan difícil a medida que pasaban los días?

Miro hacia una esquina y ahí se encontraba Sai de pie junto a una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba toda la habitación oscura, estaba en la mente de Sai nuevamente, ni siquiera había notado cuando se quedó dormida pero ahí estaba y al fin podía verlo.

-perdón por no venir anoche, casi no dormí, la fiesta termino a las 5 de la mañana

-se va Ino…

-¿qué…?

-mi hermano se va, vino a verme esta mañana…me pidió perdón y dijo que tenía que buscar a Danzo

-Sai…

-me va a abandonar también

-no estarás solo, sabes que me tienes a mi

-eso es lo que me ha permitido seguir en pie… supongo que no estaré tan solo

-además si es que Shin se va, no quiere decir que te abandone, él volverá tal vez junto a tu tío

-dijo que tenía muchas preguntas que solo mi tío podía responder, además quiere encontrarlo y preguntarle por qué nos abandono

-tu tranquilo Sai, Shin volverá

-es angustiante la soledad, ¿la has experimentado?

-no lo sé

-es tan horrible, quisiera que nunca la experimentaras… todo es oscuro y todo siempre esta tan frio

-debe ser terrible

-pero cuando estas tu aquí siempre se enciende algo aquí – Sai puso una mano en su pecho sin despegar la mirada de la rubia- es tan cálido, al principio me asuste al sentirlo pero a medida que pasa el tiempo me he logrado acostumbrar y ahora se siente bien

-oh…- Ino no había pensado en eso, no había notado que ella sentía lo mismo al estar cerca de él

-también siento lo mismo cuando mi hermano está cerca, ahora tengo un poco de temor, no quiero dejar de sentir esa calidez

-yo…supongo que esa calidez es cuando recibes el cariño de un amigo… cierta vez una amiga me dijo que esa calidez es mucho más fuerte cuando encuentras a la persona con la que quieres compartir tu vida… ya sabes, cuando te enamoras

-¿sentiste esa calidez cuando amabas a Sasuke?

-no, jamás…

-yo… una vez leí en un libro una historia griega sobre eso, estaba tratando de averiguar por qué la gente se enamora

-¿ah sí?

-hablaba sobre como fuimos los humanos en un principio, teníamos dos cabezas, cuatro brazos y cuatro piernas, pensábamos doble y éramos mucho más inteligentes…entonces Zeus temiendo que los humanos fuesen grandes los corto por la mitad, pero los humanos no murieron, entonces él los separo completamente mandando un pedazo lejos del otro, así no podrían juntarse… desde ahí los humanos pasan su vida buscando la otra mitad que perdieron para poder estar completos

-dos cabezas piensan mejor que una- Ino sonrió mientras sai siguió con su historia

-eso es verdad señorita bonita… entonces ahora que lo pienso, esa calidez que sientes al enamorarte se hace más fuerte cuando es con tu otra mitad, por que como en un principio fueron uno las dos calideces que sienten se unen, hacen que sea más fuerte y eso te hace notar que esa es la persona con la que quieres pasar tus días, ¿lo crees así?

-eres muy reflexivo… yo conocía esa historia puesto que la vi en la universidad pero nunca había asociado las cosas, no le tome mucha importancia, supongo que creo en lo que dices

-el amor es algo complicado, nunca pude entenderlo y creí nunca experimentarlo… tal vez solo el filial, entonces pienso que no podría darme cuenta cuando realmente me sienta enamorado

-dijiste que sentirías esa calidez aún más fuerte…eso te ayudara a saber si estás enamorado

-pero ¿Cómo será la intensidad de esa calidez? ¿Cómo sé que será lo correcto? Muchas personas creen que están con el amor de su vida pero al final solo era una ilusión, supongo que confunden una intensidad media con una fuerte… estoy preocupado

-¿Por qué te preocupa eso? Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, deja pasar el tiempo…cuando sientas una calidez mayor a la calidez que sientes con los demás entonces estás enamorado

-ya siento una más fuerte, ¿Cómo puedo saber si estoy o no enamorado de ti?

Ino abrió la boca sorprendida, él no parecía consternado y no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ¿era posible ponerse nerviosa en un sueño? Al parecer si, no sabía que decir, ¿Qué responder?

-yo…yo no lo sé…

-eso me preocupa… además si no eres tú, ¿crees que pueda sentir una calidez con mayor intensidad?

-yo…

-pero tienes razón, el tiempo es el que dirá las cosas, tal vez solo este confundiendo el enorme cariño que siento hacia ti como mi amiga, además nunca me he enamorado entonces no sé en realidad que es lo que debo sentir

-tal vez…si despertaras…si despertaras podrías saberlo

-pero si despierto no tendré a nadie más que a ti, ¿Qué hare al despertar? Ni siquiera tendré a mi hermano cerca para poder levantarme y continuar

El corazón de Ino latía como un colibrí, esa era la declaración más rara que había tenido hasta ahora y lo más raro es que era la primera vez que quedaba sin palabras, ella también sentía una cálida sensación en el pecho que jamás había sentido con otra persona al estar junto a él.

-hay…hay otras historias sobre el amor

-¿enserio?

-si Sai, es antigua…mi mamá me la contaba antes de dormir, trata sobre el hilo rojo del destino

-¿hilo rojo?

Ino sintió la alarma en su oído, sabía que era hora de despertar y de irse

-debo regresar Sai

-podrías ir a verme hoy y contarme esa historia, siento que podría aclararme más sobre el tema, realmente me interesa saber si estoy enamorado de ti

-Cla…claro…yo ire…ire

Sai sonrió de manera sincera, esas sonrisas hacían que la calidez en el pecho de Ino creciera potencialmente. Abrió los ojos y el sol anunciaba un nuevo día y debía levantarse para ver a Sai aunque ese día también fuera su día libre.

El domingo era el día libre de su familia, su padre no debía ir al hospital, su madre solo abría la florería en la mañana y la cerraba antes de almorzar y ella no tenía otra obligación más que disfrutar sus días libres, la práctica de su oficio solo era en la semana y el calendario anunciaba que pronto tendría unas vacaciones antes de acabar con su último periodo de practica para al fin terminar su carrera y ser una real psiquiatra profesional, el tiempo valía oro.

Se levantó en la mañana con muchas ganas de ver a el chico pelinegro, tomo el desayuno tan rápido que sus padres creyeron que se ahogaría.

-¿vas a alguna parte?

-iré al hospital

-es tu día libre, ¿Por qué vas al hospital?

-creo que olvide algunas cosas que necesito para mi última tesis en la universidad

-ya veo, ¿y luego vienes de inmediato a casa?

-no lo sé, papá, tal vez salga con Sakura, ayer no pude verla

-¿no vas por nada más que eso a la clínica?

-¿Por qué me estas interrogando? Es así, no tengo por qué mentirte

-está bien Ino, confío en ti

La chica sonrió y salió como una bala de su hogar, sentía que no podía aguantar las ganas de contarle la historia del hilo rojo a Sai, también estaba ansiosa por que el chico descubriera si estaba enamorado de ella o no, necesitaba saberlo, era desesperante el vivir ignorando ese hecho.

Tomo el tren subterránea como cuando su padre no la llevaba y no noto que nuevamente se fue en el mismo vagón y en el mismo asiento que había visto en sus sueños, ¿era cosa del destino o es que de verdad amaba sentarse en el mismo lugar? Ya era una costumbre desde el sueño.

Camino por los pasillos del hospital, ese día había menos gente en servicio y era un día tranquilo, muchas de las personas internas caminaban junto a enfermeras para estirar las piernas y siempre se le quedaban viendo, tal vez ese día había amanecido más radiante que nunca, supuso que realmente había pasado una buena noche.

Pudo deslumbrar la habitación del joven pálido y con entusiasmo entro sin antes tocar, la enfermera ya lo había colocado en su habitual lugar junto a la ventana y el miraba por ella sin mirar nada a la vez, como siempre.

-hola Sai, estaba ansiosa por venir a verte, ¿sabes? Algunas veces me siento con más personalidad cuando te hablo desde aquí afuera en vez de hablar contigo en mi cabeza…

El joven no contesto, pero Ino sabía que él escuchaba y entendía.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a sonar, esta vez dejando paso a Shin, este entro y al ver a Ino ahí frunció el ceño y se acercó desviando la mirada.

-buenos días Shin

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No es su día libre?

-si, pero quería ver como se encontraba Sai

-ya veo…

-Shin… ¿vas a irte?

Él levanto la mirada y la miro a los ojos, el chico parecía triste y enojado, supuso que tal vez fuera por que la vio escuchar tras las paredes, metiéndose en un tema que no le convenía.

-ya lo escuchaste la noche de la fiesta, me iré a buscar a Danzo, si él se atreve a hacerle daño a mi hermano no me lo perdonaría jamás… y tengo sospechas, tengo feas sospechas en contra de mi tío

-¿Qué crees que sucedió? Puedes confiar en mí, solo quiero ayudarte

-no creo que pueda ayudarme… yo…solo creo que la muerte de mis padres no fue un accidente, Danzo debe saberlo, necesito saber la verdad, necesito saber por qué es peligroso y por qué mi hermano corre peligro junto a él, lo buscare y lo obligare a decirme la verdad

-te entiendo pero…también es peligroso para ti, sé que estas asustado

-ya basta ¡no se compadezca de mi! Por favor no me mire con cara de lastima

-¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude? ¿Shin, me odia?

-no, yo creo que me estoy enamorando de usted… y no quiero tener cabeza para otra cosa que no sea encontrar a mi tío, siento mucho todo esto

¿Era enserio? ¿Shin estaba enamorado de ella? Ino no podía creer que los hermanos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para sentir lo mismo, pero la chica lo lamentaba por Shin, no sentía algo más que amistad por él.

-tendré que dejar a mi hermano, pero sé que estar en buenas manos, por favor cuide de él

-lo cuidare, lo prometo… pero ¿estarás bien?

-te lo ruego, no seas tierna conmigo, no quiero seguir enamorándome de ti…tu, desde que te conocí, solo has hecho cosas buenas por mí, me has escuchado y tratado bien como nadie lo había hecho…no lo pude evitar, perdón… solo, deja de ser como eres conmigo

La chica quedo en silencio y con cuidado se acercó a Sai, Shin la siguió con la mirada y luego de tocar el hombro de su hermano se retiró lentamente del lugar. Ino suspiro, siempre había tensión cuando Shin hablaba, era una tensión desagradable e incómoda y ahora entendía el por qué.

Espero unos segundos mientras observaba el sereno rostro del pálido joven y con una pequeña sonrisa olvido la tensión y comenzó a hablar.

-bueno, anoche me pediste que viniera a verte y aquí estoy ¿ves? Y como me pediste te contare la historia del hilo del destino…

Sai pestañeo pero la chica estaba tan ensimismada hablando que no lo noto, solo había sido un pestañeo imperceptible.

-todas las personas estamos unidos a otra por medio de un delgado e invisible hilo que es de color rojo cuando podemos observarlo, siempre como personas intentamos llegar al otro extremo de ese hilo, sabemos que al final de ese trayecto podemos encontrar a nuestra persona destinada, nuestra alma gemela… pero muchas veces ese hilo se enreda y tardamos mucho tiempo en desenredarlo, muchos dejan el trabajo hasta ahí y no quieren continuar, los demás siguen y logran terminar el lio para seguir buscando… lo bueno de todo esto es que ese hilo puede sufrir lo que sea pero jamás puede romperse… a menos que la muerte se lleve a la persona que está del otro lado, pero esta sigue siendo la persona que quieres y podrán estar juntos más allá de la muerte… ¿Qué piensas? ¿Se parece a la historia que me contaste anoche?

-Ino, ¿Qué haces?

La chica volteo asustada, su padre la veía desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido

-vine a buscar las cosas y…pase a ver a Sai

-Ino…esto no está bien

-sé que esta fuera del horario del trabajo pero necesito ver a Sai

-no hija, no lo necesitas…y por lo que pude escuchar y por lo que me han contado creo que lo mejor será que te alejes de este caso

-¿Qué? ¡Padre no puedes hacer eso!

-te alejaras del hospital también, puede que me mientas como esta vez y vuelvas a esta habitación

-pero papá estoy en pract…

-hablare en tu universidad

-¡no es necesario!

-entonces dime la verdad, ¿hablas con Sai?- al menos su padre no había escuchado su conversación con Shin

-papá no puedo explicártelo, no entenderías

-¿hablas con él? ¿Cómo? ¿El esta consiente y no me lo dijiste? Esto no es un juego

-él no está consiente…pero padre yo…

-es por tu bien Ino, ayer por la mañana Shikamaru y Sakura llegaron a mi oficina a hablarme sobre este tema, me dijeron que decías hablar con Sai a través de sueños y que él te pedía cosas

-padre… ¿ellos estuvieron conti…?

-¿eso es sano? Respóndeme como una futura psiquiatra respondería

-no es sano…

-por tu salud y por el bien de los pacientes quiero que te tomes un descanso y no vuelvas al hospital, mandare un certificado a tu facultad para que no tengas problemas en realizar tu practica en un tiempo más adelante…no quiero que te enfermes

-no creo que tenga problemas, no estoy loca padre

-sé que no lo estas…debes estar estresada y cansada

-¡no estoy cansada! ¡Quiero seguir viendo a Sai! ¡Le prometí que no lo dejaría solo! ¡Prometí que lo cuidaría!

-Ino…basta

-¡no me alejes de él!

-¡No volverás a ver a este paciente Ino! ¡Te lo prohíbo como jefe del hospital y como padre! ¿Quedó claro? ¡Mañana no quiero verte aquí!

-¡pero padre…!

Inoichi tomo del brazo a su hija sacándola de la habitación, habían más personas mirando, entre ellos miraba Sakura, la pelirosa veía contornada como uno de los enfermeros había tomado a Ino para sacarla a la fuerza. Ino pataleo enfurecida por el trato que su propio padre le había dado, solo diviso el cabello negro del chico que no se había movido ni un centímetro por ayudarla, la rubia volteo en resistencia fijando su mirada en su amiga, la chica la vio a los ojos y Sakura solo vio la mirada de decepción y angustia en los ojos de su amiga… Ino debía entender que ella y Shikamaru habían hecho lo correcto, ahora la rubia estaría a salvo. Por su parte, Ino, se dejó arrastrar, no quería hacer una escena y darle la razón a su padre, no estaba loca… y quien creyó eran sus amigos la habían herido de la peor manera, ya no sabía si podía perdonarlos.

Paso la tarde encerrada en su habitación y no probo bocado en todo el resto del día, Sakura y Shikamaru habían intentado hablar con ella pero la rubia no les prestó atención y pido a su madre que los sacara de allí, se sentía muy dolida por su traición, había confiado en ellos solo para recibir una estocada por la espalda.

¿Qué pasaría con Sai? Ya no podría verlo nunca más, ya no podría acompañarlo ni ayudarlo, solo lo vería por sueños pero no era suficiente, quería tenerlo cerca para ayudarlo a salir tanto por fuera en la vida real como por dentro en sus sueños… dios, Shin también lo dejaba ¿Quién lo visitaría? Su padre no pensaba en nada, no pensaba en la soledad de un paciente que no conoce a nadie.

No podría tenerlo cerca jamás…nunca más.

* * *

 **Holi otra vez, ahí les dejo el séptimo capitulo de esta extraña historia xD puesto que comenzó de una manera ''simple'' pero es mas complejo que lo que se ve a simple vista, espero les guste la continuación y espero con ansias un review, se los agradecería de todo corazón ya que de eso me alimento yo y mi familia de perros. Si no les gusto también me lo pueden hacer saber (que no sea tan doloroso xD) así puedo mejorar un poco mas en lo que estoy fallando, gracias por leer y espero podamos leernos pronto 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**** Tanto los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la Shonen jump**

* * *

 **~Señorita bonita~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ino sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el llanto intenso que había tenido luego de la visita de Shikamaru y Sakura la había dejado agotada, por más que ellos trataran de explicarse ella no quería entenderlos, ellos no sabían nada, no tenían ni idea el mal que hacían, no la conocían, no podían ser sus amigos…

-Ino escucha, lo hicimos por tu bien… háblame por favor- la voz tras la puerta de la habitación de Ino era femenina, era Sakura

-no pienses que quisimos hacerte pasar un mal rato, Ino, estamos preocupados por ti, por tu salud mental, por tu vida- La voz de Shikamaru ya le estaba cansando

-abre por favor Ino, necesito que hablemos ¡sabes que nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño!

-pero lo hiciste…- murmuró Ino con los ojos enrojecidos, a pesar de que fue un susurro, los dos chicos afuera lograron escuchar

-perdón, Ino, solo hicimos lo correcto, no sé qué pensaras de nosotros ahora, pero quiero que sepas que seguiré siendo tu amigo a pesar de todo, incluso en este mal momento… no me odies

Ino no podía odiarlos a pesar del dolor que le causaron.

-hablaremos más tarde, vendremos otra vez… perdón cerda, te quiero

El llanto no se detuvo hasta que sintió una suave calma, miro alrededor y no estaba en su habitación, ella estaba nuevamente en la mente de Sai pero todo se veía distinto, todo tenía más color… el lugar no era una sala oscura si no un lugar lleno de colores, Sai había recreado un lugar que ella sentía conocido.

El jardín lleno de flores creado por Sai era un espectáculo tranquilo y digno de ver, Ino podía notar que habían ''no me olvides'', ''margaritas'', ''lirios blancos'', ''lavanda'', ''violetas azules'', una variedad de flores que Ino le había comentado que existían, todos tenían el significado de amistad, pureza, esperanza, tranquilidad y amor. Había un pequeño lago al lado de un gran árbol, el agua estaba adornado por bellos lirios de agua, que representaban la pureza del corazón.

-Sai este lugar es… es…no tengo palabras

-quise hacer algo con significado, tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos…

-no digas eso, ¡debes despertar!

-no lo entiendes Ino, no puedo

-allá a fuera hay maravillosos paisajes iguales a este, allá podrás sentir el aire rozar tu rostro, el sol pegando en tu piel, no tendrás el frio de la soledad como lo tienes ahora

-afuera no tengo nada Ino, mi tío se largó a quien sabe dónde, mi hermano fue en su búsqueda, no sé por cuanto tiempo y… ahora tú también te iras por culpa de la chica fea y el tipo con peinado de piña…

-ellos creían que me estoy volviendo loca por hablarte, por mis sueños…y es que tu no despiertas

-no quiero despertar, no hay nada fuera que me haga salir, ¡nada!

Ino cerró los ojos respirando hondo, al abrirlos vio a Sai, él estaba triste…él apretaba los puños y la veía con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza, se iría al menos con el logro de ver algún sentimiento en él… eso la hacía feliz.

-¿sabes sai? Hay una canción que quisiera dedicarte, tal vez no pueda cantarla, no canto excelentemente bien pero…la recitare para ti, sé que te gustan los poemas…

 _Si alguna vez te encuentras atascado en medio del mar_

 _Navegare por el mundo para encontrarte…_

 _Si alguna vez te encuentras perdido en la oscuridad y no puedes ver_

 _Seré la luz que te guie…_

 _Descubre de que estamos hechos_

 _Cuando se nos llama a ayudar a nuestros amigos en necesidad_

Ino le tomo la mano a Sai sin despegar la vista de sus ojos negros que ahora tenían un brillo especial

 _Puedes contar conmigo como que en 1,2,3 estaré allí_

 _Y sé que cuando lo necesite puedo contar contigo_

 _Como que en 4,3,2 estarás allí_

 _Porque eso es lo que se supone que hacen los amigos…_

Sai apretó su mano y tampoco despego sus ojos de los orbes de ella.

 _Si te meses y das vueltas y simplemente no puedes dormir_

 _Cantare una canción junto a ti…_

 _Y si…alguna vez olvidas cuanto significas para mí_

 _Cada día te lo recordare…_

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Sai, provocando que Ino también comenzara a llorar, su voz se quebraba con cada palabra pero la calidez en su pecho aumentaba de una manera asfixiante

 _Siempre…siempre tendrás mi hombro cuando llores…_

 _Nunca te dejare, nunca diré adiós, tú lo sabes_

El pálido chico la abrazó fuertemente, sin dejar que la chica terminara de recitar, Ino lo rodeo con sus brazos e hizo que la unión fuera más fuerte, Sai seguía llorando refugiándose en los brazos de ella, al fin había sacado ese sentimiento de dolor que tanto escondía, todo se le vino encima, cada situación.

Ino solo podía acariciar su espalda evitando llorar, ese no era un final ni una despedida, se negaba a aceptarlo, intentaría luchar para seguir en el hospital, no podía abandonar a Sai. El dolor que alguna vez sintió con su primer sueño no se comparaba con el gran dolor que ahora oprimía su pecho.

-no te vayas tú también Ino, por favor no me abandones, no me dejes solo

-sai… lo intentare nuevamente, pero por favor…por favor pon de tu parte, puedes contar conmigo porque yo puedo contar contigo…

-juntos…

-juntos…

En un pestañeo ya estaba de vuelta en la realidad, su madre la había despertado, le traía el desayuno a la cama, claro, ella también creía que estaba enferma, que poco la conocía.

Rechazo el desayuno, no sentía hambre, solo sentía dolor. El ver a Sai llorar había sido un duro golpe, a pesar de parecer un hombre duro y sin sentimientos en realidad era un hombre que necesitaba un abrazo, un apoyo y algo estable a lo cual aferrarse y había confiado en ella para ese trabajo, pero ella no había hecho otra cosa más que fracasar, le había dicho que no lo abandonaría pero cada vez sentía que se estaba hundiendo en un gran pozo y que al final no podría salir, no podría ayudar a Sai con tranquilidad.

No quería moverse de su cama pero su madre insistía, se veía preocupada, ni siquiera había ido a trabajar por cuidarla.

-¿se puede?

La puerta se abrió ligeramente mostrando la silueta de una chica rubia, era Temari nuevamente en su casa, y la estaba viendo como nunca antes había visto a Ino, sin brillo y como un esperpento.

-no quiero hablar con nadie, Temari

-Shikamaru me conto lo que paso

-no creí que siguieras hablando con Shikamaru

-es mi amigo a pesar de… no importa

-no quiero hablar con el así que no intentes hablar bien de él frente a mi

-no soy el abogado del diablo

Tenten apareció junto con Hinata y cargaban un envase de helado, pensaron que los dulces podían ayudarla…Dios, ellas habían dejado sus trabajos para acompañarla y animarla, ¿podían ser las mejores amigas de la tierra?

A pesar de que no quería comer permitió que las chicas se sentaran a su lado, no quiso emitir palabra, se sentía avergonzada y ellas tampoco intentaron decir algo para recordarle lo que había ocurrido, el silencio se hacía escuchar.

-ya que estamos libres hoy, podemos ir de compras, ¿te parece Ino?- a Tenten no le gustaban esas cosas pero a pesar de todo por ella estaba dispuesta a ir a ese martirio, Ino lo agradecía pero no quería salir de su cama

Silencio y más silencio, nada pudieron conseguir, decidieron retirarse luego de que cada una le diera un abrazo fuerte, al fin y al cabo un abrazo siempre te trae de vuelta a la realidad. Una a una comenzaron a salir mientras la rubia se tapaba completamente la cabeza con las sabanas de su cama, aunque cinco segundos después fueron retiradas fuertemente.

-ya basta Ino, debemos hablar

-¿Qué hacen aquí otra vez ustedes dos? ¡No quiero hablar con ustedes! ¡Me siento mal!

\- ino…es importante que hablemos, decidimos hablar de la verdadera razón por la que intervinimos en esto- Sakura se sentó en la cama mirándola con el ceño fruncido y Shikamaru se sentó al otro lado

-Ino, la familia de Sai es peligrosa…Sakura lo sabe, tiene la sospecha de que los Shimura tienen mucho que ver con la banca rota de la familia Uchiha- Shikamaru comenzó a hablar pacientemente- La familia Uchiha era prestigiosa y le gustaba vivir bien, no eran mucho de fiestas pero cuando tenían una se molestaban en invitar a todo el mundo que fuese importante…y hubo una fiesta en la que muchos de los amigos de Sasuke fuimos invitados, tu no fuiste ¿lo recuerdas? Ese día fuiste a visitar a tu abuela al campo

-es verdad…

-ese día fue la última fiesta de la familia Uchiha antes de entrar en banca rota, cerda, yo en ese tiempo moría por Sasuke y me metí en su alcoba para sorprenderlo, me escondí en su armario y alguien entro, alguien que no era él…

-era Sai…lo sé

Sakura abrió la boca y luego miro a Shikamaru, Ino debía ser sincera, después de todo sus amigos al parecer sabían la verdad y querían protegerla, pero ella no quería ser protegida, solo escuchada y comprendida

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-sé que Danzo le ordeno a Sai destruir a Sasuke, sé que Danzo es peligroso y que los abandono después del accidente que tuvieron los padres

-eso no es todo Ino- shikamaru hablo aun un poco consternado- también escuchamos a Shin el otro día en la…

-en la fiesta de Chouji, en el balcón, lo sé, el profesor yamato le dijo a Shin que todo era peligroso si estaba cerca de Danzo y que Sai era el que corría mas peligro estando cerca de él

-Shin te lo conto- hablo Sakura aún más sorprendida

-lo de Shin yo también lo escuche, tal como lo hicieron ustedes, y lo demás lo sé porque otra persona me lo conto

-¿Quién?- pregunto Shikamaru

-Sai… sé que ustedes no me creen y piensan que estoy loca, pero él me lo contó, Sai me ha contado cosas, me dijo que Danzo le ordeno destruir a Sasuke pero Sai no recuerda muchas cosas, es como si su mente hubiese suprimido algunos recuerdos dolorosos, pero me aseguro que Danzo le había pedido que no se alejara de Sasuke pues este era importante

-realmente me estoy asustando…- Sakura hablo poniéndose de pie y mirando por la ventana

Shikamaru siguió mirando fijamente a Ino, como queriendo comprobar si en sus ojos había un estivo de mentira, pero no lo habían, Ino no mentía

-y sé que es real Shikamaru, por que como te dije, lo he podido corroborar, incluso he interrogado a Shin y todo lo que Sai me dice es lo que su hermano me corrobora después… de hecho…ayer vino un detective preguntándome acerca de Danzo

-¡es por eso Ino! ¡Dios, que cerda tan terca! ¿Te das cuenta que este problema es mucho más feo de lo que se ve?

-no puedo dejar solo a Sai, él me pidió que no lo abandonara ahora, Shin dijo que se irá a buscar respuestas, va en busca de su tío y dejara solo a Sai, no quiero dejarlo solo, no puedo hacerlo, me duele dejarlo

-Ino…es peligroso- acoto Shikamaru- ¿no te das cuenta? Todo es muy problemático, no entiendo si realmente puedes comunicarte o no con Sai, pero debes ver que tu vida corre peligro y que este asunto va más allá de ti

-Sé que no puedo meterme más allá en esos asuntos, pero Sai me necesita…

-puede que Sai haya destruido una familia completa y cuando despierte seguirá siendo el mismo

-no…

Ino recordó todas sus dudas acerca de Sai despierto, hasta Sakura creía que Sai podía ser una ruin persona, pero ellos aún no lo conocían lo suficiente, Ino quería verlo despierto y comenzar a conocerlo nuevamente, de seguro incluso podía hacerlo cambiar, que doloroso se sentía.

-Ino, aléjate de él- Shikamaru volvió a acotar- Sai no debe ser una buena persona y menos Shin…no queremos que corras peligro, promete que te quedaras en casa y le harás caso a tu padre

-yo… está bien- ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya le tenían prohibida la entrada al hospital entonces solo debía conformarse con ayudarle en sueños… tal vez si debía rendirse y olvidar el llamado de auxilio que él le había hecho.

Shikamaru y Sakura se fueron sonriendo, sabiendo que al hablar honestamente con su amiga la había hecho entrar en razón. Ino volvió a recostarse pensando en lo doloroso que era dejar a Sai, dolía demasiado, como un puñal ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto no volver a verlo en persona? Era desesperante, se sentía ahogada…y sola.

-bueno ya, me canse

Ino levanto la mirada y vio a Temari frente a ella.

-temari…

-ya me aburrí de que te digan que hacer, si ese chico raro te pidió ayuda y quieres hacerlo ¡hazlo! ¡No dejes que Shikamaru o Sakura te digan que hacer!

-escuchaste todo…

-lo suficiente, ¿y sabes qué? Siento que es peligroso, pero no soporto ver que estés lloriqueando como una niña débil… no me importa lo que diga Shikamaru, yo te llevare a ver a Sai en este preciso instante y allá decide si lo ayudaras o te retiraras

-no me dejan entrar

-¿y? eso que importa, correré el riesgo…es bueno arriesgarse en la vida

-pero…lo prometí…

-ese chico te pidió ayuda en sus sueños, la gente puede creer muchas cosas, pueden decir que es malo, pero no lo comprobaras si no despierta…yo te creo, creo en las cosas paranormales, creo que estas cosas existen y por esa razón te apoyo… yo antes juzgaba los libros por su portada pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que hay que saber el contenido para poder evaluar mejor… vamos idiota, tenemos un hospital que allanar…

Salieron con cuidado de que la madre de Ino no las escuchara salir, Temari le ordeno que subiera en el asiento de atrás del auto que estaba frente a ellas, al subir vio a Karui al volante con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Karui?!

-¿Qué? Algunas veces puedes encontrar un aliado en personas con las que no compartes demasiado

-a ustedes dos…las amo, amo que sean mis cuñadas

-no estés bromeando Ino…-Temari se cruzó de brazos y Karui solo rio acelerando el automóvil

Entró a la clínica y paso directamente a las salas, Temari intento distraer a los guardias pero no todos le prestaron atención con sus preguntas poco coherentes, un guardia trato de detener a la rubia de larga coleta pero Ino lo empujo y corrió a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí al entrar. Sai miraba hacia la ventana, nuevamente lo habían corrido y los rayos del sol una vez más le molestaban, nadie podía cuidarlo mejor que ella.

-Sai…

-¡Ino Yamanaka!

Inoichi había entrado junto con Sakura, la chica parecía preocupada y arrepentida a la vez, su amiga había roto la promesa que hacia pocas horas había prometido dejándola más tranquila, pero poco duro esa tranquilidad, Ino volteo con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una mirada decidida.

-papá…no estoy loca, yo debo sacar a Sai, no he terminado nada aun ¡déjame hacerlo!

-basta ino… ¡no puedes hacerlo! ¡Hija realmente me estas preocupando!

-¡sacaré a Sai de su estado cueste lo que cueste!

-¡Ya basta Ino! ¡Dejaras este caso y te iras! ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a ver a este chico jamás!

La voz del Yamanaka mayor sonó como un eco, el silencio que logro fue interrumpido por una tercera voz…una débil pero decidida voz.

\- no la aleje…

Los tres miraron estupefactos, Inoichi abrió los ojos como platos al ver como sai volteaba lo suficiente como para mirar directamente a Ino.

\- …Nunca te dejare, nunca diré adiós, tú lo sabes…

-sai…

\- puedes contar conmigo porque yo puedo contar contigo…juntos…señorita bonita

* * *

 **Hola ¡disculpen lo corto que es el capitulo! el comenzar las clases me hace tener menos tiempo ;-; he tenido que dejar tantas cosas ajshbdjh pero bueno :B espero les guste y no olviden dejar un comentario, sugerencia, reclamo, pregunta, lo que estimes conveniente, gracias por leerme ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**** Tanto los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la Shonen jump**

* * *

 _Hoy, aproximadamente a las 3 de la tarde los medios se enteraron del despertar del joven sobrino de uno de los empresarios más importantes del País, Danzo Shimura, El joven Sai había sufrido un colapso mental que lo tuvo durante unos meses en un estado de inconciencia, pero el día de hoy volvió a la vida…_

 _-El joven Sai se encuentra estable, no encontramos ninguna alteración en su funcionamiento morfológico y ha respondido con palabras claras las preguntas que le hemos formulado… aunque aún no confirmamos si tiene alguna falla mental o cerebral, se le tomaran los estudios correspondientes._

 _La estudiante Yamanaka Ino, de último año en la carrera de psiquiatría, hija del dueño del hospital psiquiátrico Inoichi Yamanaka, fue la que estos últimos meses se encargó de su terapia, no quiso revelar sus métodos a los medios, pero sin duda ha sido una hazaña formidable._

 _Conversamos con el experto en temas de psiquiatría, Kou…_

La televisión se apagó, Ino no quería seguir escuchando, le parecía extraño que la noticia del despertar de Sai se haya esparcido tan rápido en los medios nacionales. Suspiro agotada, hace más de 5 horas que aún no podía salir del hospital y tampoco le dejaban ver al chico, Inoichi le había ordenado quedarse en su oficina luego de que muchos reporteros allanaran el hospital interrogando a la rubia.

Después de las primeras palabras de Sai, Inoichi ordeno que le revisaran de inmediato, ya que Sakura se encontraba ahí se encargó de eso, Ino no podía hablar, las palabras no salían de su boca, sentía un nudo en el estómago al verlo observarla, él no le quitaba la mirada de encima en ningún momento, su mirada era aún más potente en vivo que en sueños, todo era distinto. El padre de Ino la saco minutos después para que fuera a buscar algunos especialistas y luego de eso que no podía verlo.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba abrazar a alguien, necesitaba ver a Sai pero tenía miedo, todos sus temores se hicieron más grandes, ella ni siquiera pudo articular más palabra que un mudo ''Sai''. Necesitaba a sus amigos a su lado, para que le dieran aliento pero al parecer nadie que no viniera a ver un paciente con autorización podía entrar, Temari y Karui se quedaron afuera y dudaba que ellas siguieran esperando luego de cinco horas. La única persona conocida que vio luego del gran suceso fue a Shin, pero él no articulo palabra y solo la miro de reojo, el chico no se había apartado del lado de Sai desde que entro al hospital, de seguro aún seguía junto a él.

-Ino…

La chica alzo la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de su padre, él ya no parecía enojado o alterado, más bien tenía en su mirada un estibo de duda, le tomo la mano y la dirigió a uno de los grandes y cómodos sillones que tenía en su oficina.

-¿haz comido algo?

-no papá

-¿tienes hambre?

No había notado lo hambrienta que se encontraba hasta que él mencionó la palabra hambre.

-mande a pedir un plato de comida al casino del hospital, espero te lo comas todo y no me hagas berrinche como cuando eras niña

-papá…tengo 22 años

-ya lo sé, pero sigues siendo mi niña ¿no?

Hubo un silencio cómodo, su padre le sujetaba la mano y no la soltó hasta que una enfermera trajo el plato de comida que prepararon especialmente para Ino.

La chica comenzó a comer, apoyando el plato en la mesita de centro.

-hija… no sé qué hiciste… Sai está en perfecto estado

-eso es bueno

-ha preguntado por ti- la chica dejo de comer

-papá…sé que es difícil de creer, pero todo lo que te han dicho es cierto, podía hablar con Sai, le ayude de una forma que yo tampoco creía real, pero lo es, acepto el hecho de que es extraño…aún lo es para mí, me gustaría que me creyeras

-te creo Ino, con todo lo que ha sucedido, con las palabras del chico, me he convencido que realmente algo extraño sucedió…yo…

-en algo sé que estaremos de acuerdo, no hablaremos sobre este tema, puedes investigarlo si quieres pero que no salga de este lugar

-hija, por supuesto, no te preocupes, no haría nada que te complicara…yo, realmente entiendo la situación de los sueños, había escuchado sobre ello una vez pero no creí que tu pudieses hacerlo, ahora comprendo que debo confiar en ti aún más de lo que hacía…discúlpame

-papá, te perdono, eres mi padre, solo querías el bien para mí, no te preocupes, esta todo olvidado…solo quítame el castigo…

El hombre sonrió afectivamente.

-pero, ¿Cómo es eso de que ya habías escuchado sobre ello?

-no es algo de lo que me guste hablar Ino, yo solo creí que eran estupideces de mi madre, ya sabes, por eso de la demencia senil

-¿qué?

-olvídalo, ya habrá tiempo de hablar sobre eso, ahora es bueno que comas y estés calmada, el joven Shimura quiere ver a su doctora y además creo que pasaras unas horas más en el hospital hasta que al menos unos cuantos reporteros se hayan ido y podamos salir en el auto con más tranquilidad

La rubia asintió mientras su padre volvía a salir nuevamente del lugar, con la conversación había quedado con algunas dudas sobre sus sueños, sobre como su padre podía entender y sobre su abuela.

Recordaba que cuando era niña siempre iban a visitar a su abuela al campo, ella vivía lejos del pueblo más cercano y siempre estaba sola. Ino se molestaba por que los niños del pueblo siempre decían que su abuela era una bruja o una hechicera que cuando encontraba niños en sus terrenos los convertía en corderos que luego alimentaba y no dejaba salir de ahí. La abuela de Ino no tenia en alta estima a su mamá y siempre tenía un comentario sarcástico hacia ella, pero aparte de eso la vieja no era una mala persona, tampoco era una bruja o una hechicera que convertía a la gente en corderos, es más, siempre era dulce con ella y siempre le regalaba flores de su gran y extenso jardín, además le daba dulces y siempre le acariciaba la cabeza diciendo que sería una gran mujer, que tenía un gran don. Tiempo después descubrió que lo suyo era la psiquiatría, que amaba el hecho de saber cómo la gente pensaba y sobre el funcionamiento del cerebro, al igual que su padre, y su abuela seguía diciéndole que ella tenía un gran don, que había nacido con una gran bendición y que podría ayudar a muchas personas así que debía seguir estudiando y esforzándose.

Se entristeció mucho cuando supo que su abuela poco a poco perdía la conciencia y que desde que Ino tenía 7 años que su abuela ya comenzaba a perder el sentido de la realidad y conversaba con árboles, con frutas, con servilletas y quien sabe con qué más.

Era realmente una lástima que muchas veces no los reconociera cuando iban.

.-..-.-..-.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado horas aún no se acostumbraba a la luz del todo, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero estaba del todo bien, aun no podía moverse con naturalidad, para ir al baño tenía que ser ayudado por su hermano para llegar hasta el retrete, pero agradecía en gran manera no tener que usar un catéter o un pañal para adultos, era vergonzoso.

El espejo del baño mostraba su reflejo, su cabello había crecido pero a pesar de que siempre lo llevaba corto no se le veía mal el nuevo look, algo extraño era que su vello facial no había crecido, suponía que lo afeitaban mientras no lo notaba.

Con dificultad, y ayudado por su hermano, volvió a la habitación, Shin quiso sentarlo en la silla de ruedas nuevamente pero Sai se lo impidió, estuvo tanto tiempo sentado que ya no quería ver una silla en un buen tiempo.

-¿Cómo te siente ahora? – Shin miraba a su hermano menor que estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, a pesar de que Sai estaba despierto seguía observando el paisaje frente a él

-me siento…bien

-eso no sonó del todo convencido, ¿pudiste recordar algo en este tiempo?

Nada, por más que retrocedía en sus recuerdos no recordaba mucho, pocas cosas, incluso algunos cumpleaños que celebraba con los sirvientes de la mansión Shimura pero todo era borroso, en su mente solo se encontraba la chica de sus sueños, la chica que le hablaba cuando él más lo necesitaba, la chica que lo alentó a salir.

Tampoco lograba recordar muy bien sus sueños, todo se veía borroso, solo recordaba algunas frases de la chica rubia. Cuando despertó, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue la canción que había escuchado de ella; no entendía el por qué su mente había borrado otras conversaciones, tenía miedo de no recordar nada sobre ella, por eso quería verla, no quería que su mente borrara absolutamente todo lo que sabía de ella hasta ahora. Ino era alguien especial, lo sentía en su corazón, era alguien de confianza.

Cuando abrió los ojos y le hablo ella solo enmudeció de sorpresa y él también enmudeció, en persona era mucho más bonita que en sus sueños, no podía dejar de verla, pero ella se notaba triste, sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su nariz ¿había llorado?, le preocupaba, no quería verla llorar.

La puerta se abrió, la rubia entro temerosa, cerró la puerta tras de sí y saludo a Shin para luego posar su mirada en él.

Ino sentía que se desmayaría, ella no era una mujer que se dejaba intimidar, ella era la que intimidaba pero esa mirada…Dios, esa mirada la hacía estremecer.

-Sai…

Su voz clara y femenina, la recordaba, Sai se sentía tranquilo al escucharla.

-Señorita bonita…- Sabía que podía llamarla así, en su mente aún permanecían esas dos palabras pero poco a poco todo se iba borrando, no quería olvidar como llamarla así que una y otra vez se repetía en la mente el sobrenombre.

Ella suspiro de alivio, Sai miro a su hermano y este bajando los hombros se retiró silencioso de la habitación.

-¿Qué se siente volver al mundo real?

-terrorífico

-no hay mejor palabra que esa, Sai, así es la vida

-Ino…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-nos soñamos…

-si

-entonces fue real

-lo fue, ¿Qué ocurre?

-lo estoy olvidando…todo lo que hablamos se está borrando, se ve como niebla, he repetido tu nombre en mi cabeza para que no se borre de mi mente

-Sai…no temas…

-¿podrías acercarte?

Ino se acercó como si fuese una bailarina de ballet, tan sigilosa que Sai no escucho sus pisadas.

Se puso frente al él y la ventana, Sai era mucho mas alto que ella, una cabeza tal vez, eso la hacía sentir nerviosa y menuda, al levantar la vista él la observaba, poso uno de sus dedos en la nariz sonrojada de la rubia y sonrió, esa sonrisa honesta que Ino soñó con ver en realidad y ahora todo se estaba cumpliendo.

-están volviendo

-¿Qué?

-ya te recuerdo, ya recuerdo todo…gracias

Ino abrió la boca por inercia y luego la cerro, tuvo que voltear y caminar hasta un mueble en donde se puso a revisar sobre cosas, se había sonrojado tanto ¿Qué rayos sucedía con ella? La voz del chico, su mirada profunda, su altura, no lo sabía, todo de él casi la hacía colapsar ¿eso estaba bien?

-Sai, aquí dice que ya deberás salir de este hospital… ya no tiene caso que estés aquí interno, según los informes te encuentras estable en ese sentido, pero tendrás que ir a otro lugar ahora.

-No… no quiero estar interno en ningún hospital más

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-yo pagaré todos los gastos hasta ahora, Doctor Yamanaka, muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por Sai

-me parece bien, algunos meses estuvieron impagos, pero eso no importa, lo importante es que logramos traer de vuelta a Sai con éxito

-Entonces ¿Sai ya puede salir de este hospital?

-evidentemente, pero el aun no puede moverse del todo, sus músculos están atrofiados por la falta de movimiento este tiempo, es por eso que debe visitar frecuentemente a un terapeuta y también debe tener algunas cesiones con un psiquiatra y un psicólogo, todo esto para evaluar correctamente sus avances y garantizar que reestablezca su vida a como la tenía antes

-estoy de acuerdo… Doctor, juro que Sai seguirá todo eso al pie de la letra cuando estemos en el extranjero

-me temo que no puede sacarlo del país por ahora, Sai podría pasar por un estrés al tener cambios tan bruscos, le recomendaría que no lo hiciera hasta que el chico se encuentre del todo bien

-Lo lamento, es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en el extranjero, negocios importantes, en cuanto me entere que Sai estaba bien quise venir enseguida, pero ya veo que los negocios deben esperar, nos quedaremos hasta que mi sobrino se encuentre mejor

-Le deseo lo mejor, señor Shimura

-No, por favor, llámeme Danzo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Mi hermano estará bien, verdad?

-Me alegra decir que ¡Si!

Sai sonrió leve al ver a su hermano tan feliz, así que solo eso faltaba, era solo una cosa para hacer que su hermano sonriera un poco más, solo debía estar bien y acompañarse el uno al otro.

-Ahora que estoy despierto ¿No te iras?- Ino y Shin fijaron sus miradas en Sai, su hermano parecía incomodo con la pregunta, él tenía esa mirada de ''hablaremos de esto cuando estemos solos'' pero eso no importaba, Ino lo sabía todo- No puedes dejarme solo ahora, no tengo a nadie mas

-Lo sé, Sai, discúlpame…es solo que hay cosas que tu no entiendes…que no sabes

-¡Shin! Es decir… no creo que debas hablar sobre eso, hace poco Sai recobro la conciencia y no recuerda muchas cosas

-Lo siento… Ino

-¿Qué cosas no sé?

Junto con un pitido en la cabeza recordó haber escuchado una conversación de Ino y Shin, algo sobre que su tío Danzo no estaba y su hermano iría en su búsqueda para encontrar respuestas

-¿Qué pasa con mi tío? ¿Por qué iras a buscarlo? ¿Por qué?

-escucha Sai… hablaremos de eso cuando estemos en casa ¿Cuándo podremos salir de aquí?

-no lo sé, creo que mañana mismo o en unos días, todo depende de ti, Shin, son algunos procedimientos que debes hacer, primero debes…

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido escalofriante, Ino levantó la mirada, todo parecía como en cámara lenta, el mismísimo Danzo Shimura se asomaba por la puerta, él iba vestido con un traje negro y llevaba un bastón. Tenía la misma mirada penetrante que Sai, la diferencia claramente eran los años, los ojos de Danzo reflejaban sabiduría y por una extraña razón Ino sintió la piel de gallina en sus brazos, supuso de inmediato que le tenía un poco de miedo.

-Usted debe ser Ino, he de agradecerle personalmente por lo que hizo por Sai

-no fue nada…

-Ahora si me disculpa, necesito hablar a solas con mis sobrinos

Sai miraba embelesado a su Tío, Ino no podía saber si era emoción o miedo, no pudo leer su expresión, en cambio, bastó una mirada cómplice con Shin para saber que todo eso no iba a ir nada bien.

* * *

 **HOLA, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya saben, cuando ya tienes mas de 18 años llegan las responsabilidades :/**

 **El punto es que no quería dejar así esta historia, sé que es corto pero es lo que pude hacer, prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mas largo, vengo inspirada(?)**

 **Sai ha despertado tambien provocando la llegada de Danzo, las cosas ahora serán muy distintas ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá? cuéntame tus teorías con un comentario, ya saben que amamos los comentarios.**

 **MUCHÍSIMAS** **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS, ustedes hacen que me inspire para continuar esta historia, amo leer todo lo que me escriben y me alegra mucho de que les guste mis delirios mentales de esta pareja 3**

 **#VivaElSaino #PorqueYolo**

 **saludos y nos leemos pronto**


	10. Chapter 10

**** Tanto los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la Shonen jump**

* * *

Siendo ya de tarde Ino abandonó la habitación junto a su padre que también había asomado su cabeza por ahí, el Yamanaka mayor avanzó a paso firme abandonando el lugar, pero vamos, Ino siempre se había caracterizado por ser impulsiva y un poco curiosa; la chica hizo un ademán de girar en un pasillo dejando caminar a su padre y se devolvió a la habitación no sin antes percatarse de que nadie la viera escuchando tras la puerta, rogaba a Kami que la perdonara pero no podía soportar no saber qué ocurriría.

—Seguramente se preguntaran por qué desaparecí, asuntos de trabajo que aún no les incumbe a ustedes, pero como ya pudieron observar estoy de vuelta y las cosas volverán a ser como antes, Shin, tú iras a terminar tus estudios al extranjero…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Con qué derecho vienes a imponer ese tipo de cosas después de habernos dejado en el olvido? ¡No volveremos contigo y no haremos nada de lo que tú digas! No otra vez Danzo…Sai y yo no vamos a volver a lo mismo. Si crees que vas a poder intimidarnos déjame decirte que…

—Eres un Shimura, el futuro de las empresas esta en tus manos y en las de Sai, cuando yo muera tu heredaras el porcentaje que dejó tu Padre al morir, Y Sai…

—Y Sai seguramente heredara una parte de la empresa de mi padre y también tu parte ¿No es así? ¿Quieres que Sai siga siendo tu lacayo? ¿No te da vergüenza?

— ¡no voy a permitir que me hables así! Tu hermano acaba de despertar, que inconsciente eres, te iras al extranjero y se acabó, no quiero mediocres en la familia.

—Corrección, no quieres que yo esté en tu familia.

— ¡Basta!- La voz de Sai se escuchó clara pero en tono de alarma, Ino temió lo peor y por un momento se tentó en entrar a la habitación, Sai no podía pasar por un estrés como ese.

Se escuchó un siseo y unos firmes pasos, la rubia rápidamente volvió a la vuelta del pasillo, haciendo como si recién pasaba por ahí. Shin salió como alma que lleva el diablo pero por unos segundos fijó su mirada en Ino, él estaba furioso, volteó la mirada otra vez y siguió su camino, él siempre la encontraba espiando, a ese paso seguramente la terminaría odiando.

La chica corrió a la habitación y desacelero sus pasos antes de entrar a la habitación nuevamente, ambos Shimura fijaron su vista en ella, esta solo trago saliva.

—Debo disculparme pero… sentí algunos gritos y creo que sería mejor que los…evitaran.

—Lo entiendo, soy yo quien debe disculparse por tener un sobrino tan desobediente como lo es Shin, siempre quiere hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

—Tío Danzo…entonces ¿Shin se irá?

—Créeme Sai, es lo mejor que podría pasar ahora, de hecho también había decidido que nos fuéramos pero el Doctor Yamanaka insistió en que no sería conveniente para tu salud, nos quedaremos hasta que estés mejor para poder mudarnos de este país cuanto antes. No te preocupes por nada, contrataré a los mejores terapeutas, Psicólogos y Psiquiatras para que te visiten en casa, ahí estarás cómodo y en tu hogar. Ahora mismo te sacaré de aquí para comenzar cuanto antes con tu rehabilitación.

Ino no lo podía creer, ¿Eso era todo? ¿Enserio? ¿No volvería a ver a Sai otra vez? Desvió la mirada hacia el chico, este miraba a su tío sin expresión alguna, como tratando de tragar las palabras que había escuchado, con que esa era la autoridad de Danzo, hasta ella tenía ganas de formar fila y alinearse para no recibir castigo por indisciplina.

—Tío Danzo… yo, quisiera que la señorita bo… Ino siguiera ayudándome, me siento más seguro con ella.

—Tienes razón, evidentemente ella ha hecho un buen trabajo ¿Existe algún inconveniente que sea usted quien siga con su tratamiento?

— ¡Ninguno!

Clavaron la vista en ella, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco pero continuó su mirada firme, ella no quería abandonar a Sai, ahora menos que nunca. La verdad es que tenía miedo de lo que sucedería pero no podía dejarlo solo, tenía que ayudarlo a seguir recordando y lo más importante, quería averiguar si el chico era bueno o malo, era lo que más temía.

Danzo dio media vuelta y avanzó a paso lento hacia la puerta.

La mañana había llegado y con ello la responsabilidad de seguir el caso de Sai, la Yamanaka había recibido un permiso especial para seguir el caso, no sabía cómo lo habían conseguido porque ella aún no era una profesional y además sólo estaba en una práctica, sin embargo llegó el permiso escrito y también la posibilidad de salir del internado hospitalario 3 veces por semana sólo para ver al Shimura. Tenía la leve impresión de que Danzo, para darle en el gusto a su sobrino, había movido los hilos ágilmente para conseguir todo eso, y aunque a Ino le asustaba de cierta forma también estaba agradecida, podría seguir ayudando a Sai mientras estuviera a su alcance y a pesar del peligro que eso conllevaba estaba decidida. Sabía que se estaba metiendo entre las patas de un feroz León que al parecer era culpable de muchas cosas atroces pero él tenía el poder suficiente para escapar de la ley y quedar como una inocente paloma.

Estaba casi segura de que ese hombre era el culpable del quiebre de las empresas Uchiha y de todas esas tragedias, incluso había escuchado que también podría estar involucrado en el desequilibrio económico de las empresas Hyuga. ¿Dónde se estaba metiendo?

Vestía un hermoso vestido floreado y una chaqueta de jeans azul, llevaba su delantal blanco en su bolso y había amarrado su largo cabello en una acostumbrada cola.

No pretendía ir muy formal y tenía la excusa perfecta, la idea era que Sai se sintiera cómodo y no amarrado en un hospital otra vez, debía sentirse fuera de eso.

Había conversado con su padre acerca de un buen tratamiento post trauma y ambos se pusieron de acuerdo con que Sai necesitaba estar lleno de personas, conocer gente que no lo abandonarán por lo tanto Ino se ofreció para ser su primera amiga.

Tenía muchos amigos que tenían hermosas casas, como los Sabaku No, o incluso algo colonial como el hogar de los Hyuga, pero ninguna se comparaba al esplendor de la mansión Shimura, desde lejos podía observar las muchas ventanas en horizontal y las 2 en vertical, la mansión tenía dos pisos y quizás cuantas habitaciones, no lo sabía con exactitud, todas tenían balcones y cortinas oscuras.

— Hola, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y vengo a ver a...

— al señor Sai, lo sabemos, el señor Danzo ya dio su autorización para que pasara, por favor acompáñeme.

Dos de los cuatro mastodontes que había de guardia la condujeron por el jardín, a pesar del verde césped con el que estaba adornado, los hermosos árboles perfectamente podados al igual que los arbustos y las fuentes de mármol, a Ino le pareció un lugar sombrío, tal vez por el hecho que no había ninguna flor o rosa adornando el lugar, o simplemente porque sabía en el lugar donde se encontraba, el ambiente era muy tenso, cargado de energía negativa que le ponía los nervios de punta. Esperaba que sólo fuese su imaginación.

La llevaron por la sala, el lugar era grande pero de colores oscuros también, tampoco tenía alguna flor, tenía grandes y antiguos cuadros de la época victoriana.

El destino final fue el patio trasero, todo rodeado de césped, algunas sillas de playa y frente a una piscina, sentado en una manta roja, estaba Sai custodiado por dos guardaespaldas más, un hombre de una edad madura y una mujer de hombros anchos, de cualquier forma daban miedo.

—Señor Sai, su psiquiatra está aquí —dijo uno de los mastodontes que guiaba a Ino. El joven pálido volteo con una sonrisa, vestía con una remera negra y pantalones cortos grises.

—Señorita bonita, ya está aquí, te estaba esperando

Ino tomo asiento a su lado, con cuidado, mal día para escoger un vestido. Sai no quitaba la mirada de ella lo que la hizo sentir muy torpe, odiaba esa sensación pero le gustaba que esos orbes oscuros estuvieran fijos en ella. Se sintió culpable luego ¡era su paciente! ¡También debía ser profesional!

—Y dime, ¿Cómo te has sentido al volver a casa?— Sai dirigió su mirada a ambos guardias

—Váyanse de aquí, necesitamos privacidad

—El señor Danzo dijo...

— ¿Y qué te estoy ordenando yo? Será mejor que los cuatro se vayan de aquí si no quieren perder algo más que el trabajo

Los 4 dieron un respingón, la mirada de Sai era fría y en sus labios se mostraba una sonrisa. Ino detuvo la respiración, esa sonrisa era tan falsa y esas palabras tan dolorosas y escalofriantes que la habían aterrorizado. Los cuatro guardias dieron media vuelta y caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta de la casa.

— ¡Sai...!

—es la única forma de que me dejen sólo

— ¿Así acostumbras hablarle a tus empleados? ¡Es terrible! Ellos sólo cumplen órdenes, el que los asustes así es escalofriante

— ¿Tu crees?

—Ellos tienen familia a quienes mantener y prácticamente los amenazaste de muerte.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido e inclinó la cabeza con un rostro de dolor.

—Por dios, Sai, tranquilo, no fue nada, siento asustarte pero tengo la impresión de que si no te lo digo yo no te dirá nadie.

— ¡Hey!—Sai volteo nuevamente y gritó, los guardaespaldas se detuvieron y voltearon rápidamente al llamado del chico—... Lo siento, no debí decir eso, pero no puedo hablar si están ustedes, los llamare si necesite algo, muchas gracias.

Los guardias asintieron y terminaron por entrar a la mansión dejando solos a Ino y su paciente.

—eso estuvo bien.

—lo siento Ino, yo... Yo hacía eso frecuentemente, recuerdo haber sido culpable del despido de muchas personas.

—Eso es terrible.

—Aprendí de mi tío Danzo, él aprueba eso... Creí que era normal y me acostumbre.

—Tranquilo Sai, tienes mucho que aprender y yo te voy a enseñar.

—Gracias, Ino... De verdad.

—Oh vamos, no es nada, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo—la sonrisa de Sai la aturdió un momento, la combinación de su mirada y la curvatura de labios era tan hipnotizante que no podía dejar de verlos. La noche anterior no se pudo comunicar con él, intentó muchas veces de verlo en sueños pero era como si la conexión se hubiese roto, eso le hizo pensar que ahora verdaderamente conocería a Sai, y cuánta razón tenía puesto que vio actitudes de él que no le agradaron— por cierto, Sai, ¿qué tal la llegada a tu casa? ¿Se siente cómodo?

—ten cuidado con lo que dices, Danzo tiene cámaras por todos lados y creo que tiene micrófonos también, por seguridad, en esta casa todo se sabe.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—es broma... Sólo tiene cámaras por todos lados, micrófonos no... Aún.

— ¡Esas bromas no son graciosas!

—entonces se nota que nunca has leído el libro de George Orwell, 1984, deberías leerlo, es muy interesante.

— ¿te gusta mucho leer?

—Más que muchas cosas que a todo el mundo le gustan, los libros y la pintura son mi único medio de escape, mmmh, no debí decir eso, seguro Danzo me escucho por los micrófonos y quemara todas mis cosas.

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa otra vez, como si no entendiera que algunas bromas no son divertidas, como si no tuviera un filtro.

—perfecto, creo que tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas, seré tu pepe grillo.

— ¿Pepe grillo?

—Si, ya sabes, la conciencia de Pinocho... La película de Disney.

—nunca me gusto ver películas de Disney.

— ¿y de Pixar?

—Disney Pixar... Es exactamente lo mismo, son películas muy aburridas.

— ¿viste muchas películas de Disney Pixar, Sai?

—ninguna.

— ¿Entonces por qué dices que son aburridas si nunca has visto alguna?

Sai borro su sonrisa y desvió la mirada que posaba en Ino, se creó un momento de silencio en donde sólo se oía el filtro de la piscina y uno que otro pájaro.

— ¿Te estas decepcionando de mí?— Mencionó Sai y sólo recibió una mirada de sorpresa de parte de la rubia— no soy lo que esperabas ¿verdad? Para mí tampoco ha sido agradable tener reacciones involuntarias... Anoche no pude dormir recordando algunas cosas de las que hacía, no eran exactamente tan terribles a mi parecer pero me propuse no volver a eso, realmente quiero ser una persona distinta, temo decepcionarme peor de mí mismo cuando lo recuerde todo

—Sai...

El chico buscó algo bajo la manta roja y sé lo entrego a Ino, era un sobre.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es una carta, no pensaba entregártela, el Sai de antes lo más probable es que la hubiese quemado o rayado... Con esto comenzare a ser distinto

— ¿La escribiste tú?

—La escribió Shin antes de irse, me pidió que te la entregara, pero por favor léela cuando estés en tu casa

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no querías dármela?

—sé de los sentimientos de mi hermano hacía a ti... Y... Bueno... No lo sé

—Correcto, lo leeré en cuanto llegue a casa, descuida... Y pues, dime qué tal ha sido la llegada a tu casa

—Está no es mi casa y nunca lo será... Aunque lo más probable es que Shin la herede ya que Danzo no tiene herederos, nunca tuvo hijos

—Bueno, ¿Cómo fue la llegada a tu "no" casa? Haz estado evadiendo mi pregunta desde que llegue

—Odio estar dentro de la casa, siento que estoy en una prisión pero Danzo quiere que esté en las sombras siempre, ahora mismo sólo me permitió estar poco tiempo en el jardín y francamente prefiero la naturaleza a una casa de mármol, fría e inhóspita.

—Lo comprendo, yo también prefiero la naturaleza a la ciudad... Aunque no se sí podría estar tanto tiempo sin ir de compras, quisiera tener las dos cosas en un mismo lugar.

—pero tener un centro comercial en un lugar así sería arruinarlo.

—Ay, tienes razón Sai... ¿Sabes qué? Con papá planeábamos ir un fin de semana a visitar a mi abuela ¿no crees que sería fantástico que nos acompañaras?

— ¿A tu abuela? ¿Con tu familia? No sé si Danzo acepte una cosa así.

—Le diré que sería bueno para ti conocer a más personas, escucha, muchos de mis amigos irán, habíamos hablado sobre salir a pasear todos juntos, ir a nadar al lago y disfrutar de noches en vela, solo hablando o riendo, tal vez cantando alrededor de una fogata.

— ¿Eso es real?

—Claro que si… sería muy bueno si pudieses ir con nosotros, estarías a cargo de mi padre, no te pasaría nada malo.

—No conozco a tus amigos, Ino, creo que me sentiría muy incomodo.

—De eso no te preocupes, me encargaré de presentártelos uno de estos días, veras lo simpáticos que son.

— ¿Irán Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura? ¿Esos amigos?

—Algún otro también, personas que tal vez conozcas como los Hyuga o los Sabaku No.

—Los recuerdo levemente, no tuve mucha cercanía con ellos, con poca gente en realidad, bueno, con casi nadie.

Al llegar a casa solo atinó a tomar un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y se recostó en su cama, respirando profundamente, había sido agotador, y no se refería a estar con Sai sino a la preocupación de encontrarse con Danzo y terminar siendo comida para los peces del mar.

Volteó la cabeza mirando su bolso y recordó la carta de Shin, tenía miedo de leerla pero al fin y al cabo era algo importante; el sobre ni siquiera estaba abierto, realmente Sai se había esforzado en no leerla, aunque si se encontraba un poco arrugada. Abrió con cuidado la solapa y saco la hoja con cuidado.

 _Señorita Yamanaka._

 _Ino.-_

 _Siento mucho todo lo que ha ocurrido el último tiempo, siento mucho hacer que te sintieras incomoda, estoy totalmente agradecido de ti por como has sido conmigo y con mi hermano. Todo este tiempo hiciste que la soledad desapareciera un poco de nuestras vidas, como si fueses un rayo de luz que se cola por la ventana de un cuarto oscuro, jamás olvidaré eso._

 _Lo más probable es que no pueda verte en un largo tiempo, así que te deseo la mejor de las suertes y con eso quiero pedirte un favor, ten cuidado. Quisiera que estuvieses al lado de mi hermano para que no se sienta solo pero también tengo miedo de que mi tío te haga daño, él es hiriente, pendenciero, malhumorado y arrogante. Si te sientes pasada a llevar por él o por mi hermano por favor sal de ahí. Ellos dos se parecen mucho, o al menos eso solía ser así, en realidad Sai ha cambiado mucho desde que esta consiente, cosa que es bueno pero no sé cuánto durará. Mientras todo esté bien no lo abandones, pero si las cosas se ponen color de hormiga da un paso al costado y sigue tu vida, eres buena en lo que haces._

 _Espero verte de nuevo, gracias por ser alguien cercano cuando más lo necesitaba._

 _Tu amigo, Shin._

* * *

 **Bien, guau, tanto tiempo xD**

 **Sólo sé que quiero terminar este fanfic porque me emociona hacerlo, porque he soñado la historia y me siento fatal a abandonarla como lo he hecho con mis demás delirios mentales. Sería muy bueno y genial si lo siguieran leyendo, sé que les gustará puesto que ya no solo existirán los personajes de siempre, ahora se unirán más personas que sé que quieren mucho al igual que yo, Sai debe hacer lazos importantes en su vida, y quiero que sepa lo que es tener amigos que te apoyen a pesar de cualquier cosa.**

 **Nos leemos pronto estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente, el próximo será mas interesante 3**


End file.
